Finding the Blazing Heart
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: The El Gang is exhausted by the plights of Chung's harem and urges him to choose one of the girls. But breaking a harem comes with a Blazing Heart and Pichu? What! The gang is shocked at who Chung chooses, but no one could be more shocked but the Blazing Heart herself! So why does the box he gave her keep talking? ElesisChung ElswordEve RavenSeris Sequel to Relearning the Seraph.
1. Prologue: Choose Chung, Choose!

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Prologue: Choose Chung, Choose!**

_'Every single day...I was yours to run to...I know you see me...but you seem to wish you didn't...'_

Another fine day in Elrios was welcomed with open arms as the El Search Party rattled around in their home near the forested area of Ruben. The sun shone, wildlife sang, and the world seemed perfectly fine. Well, from the outside...as life was definitely at a strange culmination within the home that housed the adventurers. Probably because of the small love pursuit going on, due to there currently being only one male bachelor left...and three single girls. Well, actually four, but one single girl...didn't seem to be acting on this like the rest.

"Chung, try my cookies!"

"No Chung, try this cake!"

"Chung-g-g-g-g, you promised to eat the chocolates I gave you before they melted!"

"G-Girls please...I really don't want to eat anything sweet right now..."

"You all are insane..."

Elesis stared at the entirety of the speaking group, wondering what was wrong with them as she told them they were insane. Chung just sighed as the other three girls looked over at her; Rena, Ara, and Aisha, in order of speaker. None of the three would leave him alone, to the point where he practically had a harem, and the only one not after him was literally the woman that called them all insane. Elesis, the Red-Haired Knight...Elsword's sister...and a no nonsense woman that, somehow, had a whimsical half to her; she even talked about fairy tales. Right now, however, she was not pleased; she was trying to enjoy breakfast in peace, and instead was having to hear Chung get fawned over. She was so beautiful and always held herself with strong elegance; honestly the White Wolf of Hamel was thankful she was not after him, he would wind up nearly fearful of her if she were.

"Come on Elesis! Aren't you interested in boys even a bit?" Rena playfully inquired.

"I'm interested in cute things and killing demons. Boys don't file into that."

"But...Chung is cute..." Ara murmured.

Elesis simply rolled her eyes and finally gave up on her breakfast, leaving the room. Under constant teasing from her younger brother about when she was going to get married, the subject of love and boys was weird for Elesis; who honestly felt she would never need a man in her life. The line of thought usually annoyed her these days, more so since her brother and Eve had gotten married at the same time as Raven married his long-lost fiance, Seris. The two couples often rotated the duty of taking care of Raven and Seris' young child, Cedric, whom Seris was pregnant with at the time of the attack that had been thought to have killed her. With Elsword and Raven taken, that left no other than Chung for Rena, Ara, and Aisha to have any chance of finding a date within the group. Elesis too, although she didn't care so much; relationships had...never been her forte. This did, unfortunately, mean she could never hear the end of the three girls squalling over Chung...removing the peace she had grown fond of since joining her brother's group.

"Sheesh...does she have to be so mad?" Aisha inquired.

"She left her breakfast..." sighed Rena, picking up the dishes and beginning to clean up.

"I wonder why she has such a vendetta against love..." Ara frowned.

"She's weird like that," came Elsword's voice, as the swordsman walked into the kitchen.

The instant everyone looked at the redhead, Chung took the opportunity to run from the room as fast as he could. Gathering his equipment and such, he made a dash for the door, trying to get out to his missions. There was no such luck however, because Elesis was standing there, arms crossed; blocking his way out. She glared at Chung with a fury in her red eyes as he finally slowed to a stop in front of her, looking at her pleadingly.

"Elesis, you got to let me get out of here. Please, while they aren't looking..."

"You need to pick one. I'm sick of hearing the nonsense," She glared at him and stepped aside, "Get out of here. And figure it out while you're gone, why don't you?"

He gulped, nodding as he rushed from the house, and she left the door, walking back to her room in the house. Chung knew very well that she wasn't kidding...and that he didn't want to mess with her about any of this business. But what was he to do? He didn't want to be with Rena, Aisha, or Ara...he wanted to wait until he found someone he cared about. Someone that wasn't just going to fawn over him like crazy... Someone...kind of like... He smiled a bit and left, going out on his missions before anyone could find him. Soon enough, the house was mostly emptied out except for Raven, Seris, and Cedric whilst everyone else was out. The couple played with their son and time passed on, with everyone returning home to a nice dinner of spaghetti with meatballs, alongside a salad.

"Raven, Seris, Cedric, this stuff looks great!" exclaimed Elsword.

"Looks amazing," Elesis replied.

"Smells nice as well," Eve complimented.

"Let's eat!" exclaimed Aisha, "Chung, you can sit with me. That way Rena can't spill tea on your poor self again."

"Oh come on..." muttered the Red-Haired Knight, "-not this again..."

"I didn't spill tea on him! That was Ara!" cried Rena.

"What? It wasn't me!" protested Ara.

"Nobody cares who it was! Now sit down and eat!" yelled Seris.

Everyone looked at Seris, who had her hands on her hips as she glared at the group. At about the same height as Raven, she looked quite intimidating right now as her hair hung in a ponytail with one of her eyes hidden under a ribbon-bound side of the blond bangs. Raven sat down first, immediately signaling that he was not going to be the one to argue with his wife and the mother of his son on anything. Cedric sat down on Raven's lap, while Eve and Elsword sat down quickly. Afraid to protest anymore, everyone sat down, with Chung being sandwiched between Seris and Elesis. Silence quaked over the table and no one said a further word about any of the matter, at first. Not until Seris broke the silence first.

"This is getting ridiculous. You all need to take a chill pill," Seris stated.

"Right?" Elesis smiled, "Finally someone else says it besides me."

"It is getting rather unsettling," Raven agreed.

Cedric didn't much care about the conversation, as he was too busy eating to really bother trying to. But everyone else was pretty interested...although the three girls being held responsible for this were rather silent and looking down.

"It would be good for Chung to choose one," Eve sighed, laying her head on Elsword's shoulder, "-the noise last night was just too much."

"Agreed. I had to sleep with Eve covering my ears. And even that was nearly hopeless," Elsword sighed.

"Well, thankfully, I told Chung to make a choice. Have you made one yet?" asked Elesis.

At this instant, all pairs of eyes instantly locked on the blond as Elesis glanced at him, and Seris looked down slightly to look at the man on her other side, since Raven was on her left.

"You made a choice?" Seris asked.

"Uh..." Chung slowly tried to gain himself.

No one was going to like this, he was sure...

"Hurry up already," Elesis rolled her eyes.

"Come on Chungy! Say it!" cheered Rena.

"Yeah! Tell them all!" Aisha called.

"You have the final word," Ara reminded him.

"Well...I choose..."

Chung was interrupted by a loud thunk and a yell from Elsword as the boy's leaned chair fell back onto the linoleum floor. Everyone looked over at where the red haired swordsman was supposed to be sitting, diverting attention for a few minutes. Thankful, Chung took a deep sigh of absolutely temporary relief while everyone stared at the distraction.

"Ack!" screamed Elsword.

"Well that was anti-climatic..." murmured Raven.

"Elsword, how many times have I told you to stop leaning your chair back so far?" Eve asked.

"Many times..." he muttered.

Retrieving him back to his chair, the pressuring attention on Chung revived, until the blond swore he was going to just die from being stared at so intently. He couldn't though, he had to say it. He knew this choice wouldn't be approved of; especially not by any of the three girls. Still, he had to do it, and he couldn't deal with this anymore. He needed them all off of him, he didn't want to stir jealousy with any of them. He wanted to be happy, he wanted them to be happy. Not only that, he wanted the house to be okay, but he didn't feel he himself could be happy...unless he chose her.

Maybe that was stupid but...

"My choice...is Elesis."

* * *

**So uh...thoughts so far? Please review and let me know!**


	2. You're Joking, Right?

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 1: You're Joking, Right?**

_'You can tell me you don't care...but I know clarity comes from behind the clouds...you'll see.'_

_"My choice...is Elesis."_

There was a long silence, everyone still staring at Chung. No one really moved, and no one even dared to say anything; not even Chung himself! The blankest stare was on Aisha's face, a look of interest was on Ara's, and a look of amazed shock was on Rena. One could see the cycle of dots running over Elsword's head as he tried to process what he had just heard, while Eve's face reflected a look of curiousness. Cedric, unaffected, was pretty much the only one that kept on eating food; he couldn't care less if he tried, this conversation was not of importance to him. Raven couldn't hide surprise and, given the behaviors she had seen, Seris couldn't either. Chung nervously looked around without moving his head. Did he have a means of escape? The answer was definitely no...Chung had no way to get out of this room without getting caught. Well...he was toast. He may as well say his prayers now.

_'So, I think I am probably going to die today. I pray for my father, friends, and the continent of Elrios...'_

Before Chung could get any real praying done, the silence was ultimately broken by Elesis bursting into a severe fit of laughter. She looked terribly amused, to the point where laughing as hard as she was started putting tears in her eyes. Chung looked at her, nearly frightened as everyone blankly turned to her, confused by her laughter. What was she laughing about? Did she think Chung was kidding? Did she know he was going to do that? Elsword, for one, was sure that Elesis did not completely understand the full weight of what Chung said...but hell, he could be wrong. Everyone raised an eyebrow in worry, though her brother wondered if this was finally going to be Elesis' time to change. No one was really sure of anything now though, as Elesis continued laughing extremely hard.

"You're joking, right?" she finally spoke, amused.

Maybe this guy had more surprises up his sleeve than she had ever thought.

"Actually...I think he's serious..." Seris spoke.

"Yeah...uh..." Raven tried.

"Of course he's joking!" Rena giggled.

"Right. Elesis wasn't even in the options so..." Aisha added.

Ara tilted her head in a deep evidence of thought. She wasn't so sure...and honestly, she didn't mind. If Chung wanted Elesis, that was his choice. Besides, she actually had a feeling that maybe that would be good for Elesis...she'd been withdrawn from most of the others lately. Besides, Elesis was good...she was wonderful; she'd be good for Chung. She didn't want to interfere in that, she cared about Chung. She cared about him a lot, and felt a few tears burn up in her eyes. Still...if that was what he wanted, Ara Haan wouldn't stand in his way; all be damned if she did. Laying a hand on her heart, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, blinking away her tears. She could cry later; she wanted to know what the truth of this matter was.

"I'm not joking," Chung sighed.

Elesis' laughter quickly flickered to a halt and she sat there, staring at him blankly. Out of Rena, Ara, and Aisha...he chose _her? _Why would he do that? Slowly a shadow began to pass over her face...she was not pleased about this...

_ "_**_Oh..._**" the red-haired knight managed.

"What...?" Rena spoke slowly.

"Wow..." Aisha tried.

"Good for you Chung, Elesis!" Ara cheered, earning shocked looks from the other two girls.

"Finally! My sister is finally getting laid!"

"Elsword, d-don't say it like that!" cried Chung, pinking harshly.

"Elsword, watch your mouth!" shrieked said sister

Eve, meanwhile, had burst into a complete fit of laughter at Elsword's comment. Raven tried to figure out where Elsword gained the capacity to say something like that of all things, and Seris wound up having a giggle fit...while Cedric remained still inattentive, eating his food. Rena and Aisha looked at Elsword, halfway appalled while Ara managed to have a giggle over it, though blushing.

"Wait...I'm not supposed to be happy about that...Chung!" yelled Elsword, standing and pointing an objecting finger at Chung.

"E-Elsword w-wait a second...y-you've got it all wrong..."

"I give up!" screamed Elesis, slamming her hands on the table and rushing from the room.

The room fell silent, with Elsword still angrily pointing at Chung even as Elesis left the room in anger. Seris let out a sigh and went back to eating her food, just as Cedric set his fork down and sighed in happy joy. Raven slowly returned to eating while Rena and Aisha sat in shock, with Ara returning to her meal as well. No one said a word as Chung helplessly pushed his plate away and Eve pulled Elsword back down into his seat beside her. Quickly enough, the room emptied of one mage and one elven archer as Cedric passed out against his father for a nap. It took this long for Elsword to finally restart his eating after some coaxing from Eve before Chung finally bolted from the room, trying to find Elesis. He had to find her...and soon enough, he did find her. She was leaning against the outside of her bedroom door, eyes closed, a frustrated expression on her face.

"Elesis..."

"Go away."

"Hear me out..."

"I said go away!" Elesis shouted, opening her fire eyes to glare at him, "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I don't see why you're so mad. You said choose."

"I meant one of them!"

"Look, I'm tired of being fawned over. You weren't doing that, and besides...I think you're an interesting person."

"I'm an interesting person that can set you on fire! Now everyone's going to expect me to try to be all sweet and lovey and crap. I'm not built for that!"

"That's okay...you don't have to be. We just both want the girls off my back, right?"

"I guess..."

Chung frowned and sighed, "Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine..." she muttered, lifting herself from her door.

Opening it, she entered her room, and closed the door, locking it. It was clear she would not venture out for the rest of the night, so Chung went back off to his room...outside of which he found Elsword standing. Just standing there, hands behind his head, tapping his foot as smaller two of the three red ponytails he had lay over his shoulders; the hair style he had as the Rune Slayer he was known to be. Chung sighed as he approached his friend, who was looking at him with bright fire eyes; the same exact eyes of the swordsman's sister.

"Elsword ah..."

"Hey, I know you'll do well by my sister. I was just playing around a bit."

Chung managed to smile, "I don't think she's playing, I think she wants to burn me alive."

"Eh, she doesn't mean it. Sis is just difficult with relationships. I'm sure you two will work something out. If she gets away from her stubbornness."

"I actually think it's kind of cute," the Deadly Chaser replied, "-it shows a very independent stance."

"You're weird," Elsword chuckled, "-but I'm glad to hear that. If you can get through that, you can do anything. So I'm going to tell you this; sis has a weakness for cute things. Use it."

Chung tilted his head and thought about this, then nodded, "Thank you..."

The redhaired swordsman just gave a kind smirk, gave Chung a high five, and walked away to go be with Eve. They shared Elsword's room now, so Elesis was actually in Eve's old room, while Seris and Cedric slept in Raven's; thereby leaving no one to sleep on a couch. Which was, obviously, a very good thing. As Elesis fell into her bed and the Blade Master led his wife and child to their room, the house began settling down for the night. As Ara brought herself to write in a small journal, tears coming down her cheeks, the other two girls took turns taking a shower, and Cedric passed out in his mother's arms. With the final shower and the final bedroom door shutting, the house became a silent pit of rest. Chung was already thinking on his coming tasks, the couples were talking, Elesis was asleep, Ara was crying, Aisha was reading, and Rena was thinking.

"Do you think anything will come of it?" Seris asked her husband.

"Honestly," he replied to her, "-I...really have no idea."

"I didn't really see it coming. I mean, I thought he was going to pick Ara."

"I thought he was going to choose Rena so you and I both had a shock there..."

"Hey, Elsword?" Eve inquired, "If I hadn't come back..."

"If you hadn't come back, I would be a single and upset, if not dead, man. So you know," Elsword responded to her.

She smiled sadly, "I'm glad I made it back...that would be awful."

He kissed and held her softly, "I hope sis can open her heart. I don't understand why she's been so against these things. But if anyone can find out, I guess it would be Chung."

"I hope things come together. She seemed pretty angry," Eve answered.

"Sis gets like that. I just...want her to see she doesn't have to do everything by herself..."

"That's only fair. You are her brother after all," his wife commented.

"Yeah. Come on Eve, let's get some sleep."

"Okay..."

As everyone went to bed that night, it became somehow clear that things were about to change. No one was for sure what would be found in the morning dawn. Yet no one doubted for a minute that it was going to be completely unlike anything they had ever seen before. In the dead of night...no one heard a certain White Knight of Hamel leave the house...in search of one of the cutest things he knew of...


	3. The Cutest Thing on Earth?

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~  
Chapter 2: The Cutest Thing on Earth?**

_'It was the cutest thing I knew to find...won't you accept it...and me...?'_

Apparently by the causes of late evening or shock, no one really properly left the house the next day; the exception being Chung. He only briefly returned to the house to leave Elesis' boxed gift, the box with a few holes, in front of her door. It was Eve and Elsword's turn to cook, Seris and Raven's day to be with their kid, and none of the three girls really left their room. Elesis didn't wake up, having been up late, and therefore...the house was withdrawn to mainly silence with the exception of a few things. It was not truly surprising in full hindsight, as everyone had been shocked and exhausted the night before. Aisha and Rena lie in thought, Ara just wanted to be alone for now, and not much was up to happening.

"So, the only one out of the house is Chung?" Eve inquired.

"Yeah, that's what I figure. I never saw anyone else leave the house and I wound up waking early today."

"How strange..." she replied to her husband.

"You're telling me. Sis must really have her wires crossed if she didn't even go out today. I need to check on her..." he murmured.

"There was a box outside her room this morning, I saw it."

"Yeah. That's another reason I know she didn't leave."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Don't worry dear..." Elsword smiled and kissed her, "-my awesome sis is stronger than that."

As Elsword and Eve began to ponder what to make for dinner, Raven woke up alongside his small, beautiful family. Sitting up, he kissed his wife's cheek, and gently began to pet his son's head of hair. How wonderful they were...it made him feel so lucky to be with them really. To know they were his wife and child...it was...like nothing he had ever really felt before. It was akin to how Elsword and Eve felt when they were together, even though Raven of course knew this was different as those two had no child of their own. He pondered whether or not they ever would, then sighed as he recalled how discontent Eve's presence had once made him...back when they first found her. It sometimes made him feel rather bad, having been so cold to her, and hardly even wanting to allow her to join; it was Elsword that had to plea otherwise. All because she was a nasod, Raven had distrusted her so...who could blame him? Her race had made him into a murderer for a long time. Still, sometimes he felt rather bad on it despite the fact that most of the others had been wary too.

"Raven? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked to see green eyes shimmering as they gazed at him, "Oh. I was just...reflecting."

"Mhm? On what, dear?"

"How glad I am to have you and Cedric...as well as..." Raven trailed again.

"As well as...?" She sat up, gently laying her hand on the shoulder of his metal arm.

"Well...I once hated Eve. I didn't even want her in this group. I kind of regret how I used to treat her, granted what I know of her now; she's even my best friend's wife now. I think that's wonderful. I guess I regret being so cold to her just because she's a nasod; because of what her race did to me."

Seris pondered this, as well as the reality of what had been done to her husband as he had told her. Softly, she pressed her lips to the place where his neck met the shoulder her hand was on; the shoulder of the metal arm. Moving her hand to touch the top of the claw hand, she looked at him with a smile.

"It's a part of you now Raven, as much as any of your human body is. What the nasods did to you was wrong, but I don't think Eve was ever a part of it. Your regrets, therefore, are not misplaced. But if all they are is regret...you'll go nowhere. You have to channel them back into positivity."

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled slightly, "How did I go this long without your wisdom? You're...absolutely right. Where do I start though?"

"Just be nicer now. That's all you can do. Little by little, show you approve of her; both for the group and for Elsword. You haven't the time to regret; only time to wake up and be a friend, fighter, father, husband, and most of all, yourself."

He lay his human hand onto her hand that lay on his claw. With a gentle sigh and an understanding smile, he leaned to press his lips to hers as deeply as he could. Clinging to her hand, as she melted against him, he could feel nothing but utter joy and peace at his wife...not to mention her wisdom. He wasn't kidding, how had he gotten this far without her wisdom to guide him? He had to wonder... As one of her gentle hands lay between his hand and claw, her other one lifted to touch his face, their son sleeping peacefully on the area of bed just between his kissing parents. For them, for this day, the world was absolutely fine.

"Honey," Eve noted, "-if you keep kissing me, we won't be able to figure out what to make for dinner."

"Guess we won't figure out what to make for dinner then," Elsword smirked at her.

"You run that past Elesis. I'm sure she'll be pleased, dear," the nasod queen replied.

"Elesis has enough fire in her hand to cook a whole frozen steak, she has nothing to complain about."

Eve just giggled and then Elsword kissed her head, grinning, "Hey...we can make steak. Hah Eve! Eat your words!"

"Can I have some kisses to eat them with? Words aren't really tasty."

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh good..."

"Just kidding. Eat those words, Eve!"

She puffed her cheeks slightly and pouted, "Aww..."

Resorting to puppy eyes, the nasod looked up at Elsword with the most moe, woeful face any human could come up with. Despite the inability to cry, she looked pretty close to it. At which point, Elsword surrendered to her and kissed her anyway.

"Do they taste better?"

"Of course they do."

"I love you, Eve."

"I love you, Elsword."

Meanwhile, the other three girls had stirred and were all sitting on Ara's bed behind a closed door. They sat in silence, running hands through their hair as they yawned. All they could do was ponder out what they could do next; none had any plans to take Chung back. However...

"We should help Chung win Elesis," Ara murmured.

"We should do...what!?" Aisha and Rena exclaimed.

"Well come on, we don't want to break them up. She'd make Chung happy...and he'd make her happy too...but right now, she hasn't let him in," the martial artist responded to the surprised girls.

"Hmm..." Rena thought, "-that's...a fantastic idea."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" announced Aisha.

"Shhhh Aisha! Don't tell the whole house!" squalled Rena and Ara wearily.

"Oh right...!"

"Okay girls, let's make a plan..."

Meanwhile, slowly but surely, a ruffled girl with red hair piled onto her head into a miserable case of bedhead opened her door. At her feet lie a cardboard box, tied with a red gift ribbon, and riddled with multiple small holes. On top of the lid, tucked under the ribbon, was a half sheet of paper that clearly could be read even from the height at which the Blazing Heart stood.

_'Just a chance. That's all I ask for. Please...'_

It wasn't signed and it didn't need to be either. The Redhaired Knight gave an annoyed sigh and turned to go back into her room. She had nearly crossed the threshold, when suddenly the box inched slightly to the light coming from her room; which contrasted with the dark hallway. Shocked, Elesis stopped it with her foot, looking at the previously moving box in near horror...until it made a noise.

"Piiiii..."

It was a whine of distress. Complete and utter, frustrated distress.

Frowning, Elesis, slowly lifted the box, confusedly sliding the ribbon off the box before then moving the note. Holding it under the box, she lifted the lid ever slightly to find two small black eyes peering up at her from the darkness of the holed box. Lifting it further, she found herself staring at a creature with pale yellow fur. The eartips, collar, and tail were black and angular in nature with their odd, adoring shape. The right ear had three points on it, while the left only had one; ultimately increasing the cuteness of the black and yellow rodent-like adorable animal. Cute, small, pink cheek pouches sat on its cute face, and its tiny nose looked like a dot.

"Pichu pii!"

"What...is...this..."

"Piiiiiii," the small thing smiled at her brightly.

"This...is weird..."

She continued staring into its eyes until a voice tore her away from her thoughts.

"Sis? What's that box?"  
"Ah!" yelped Elesis, shutting the box and hiding it behind her back, "What box? There's no box. It's none of your business!"

"Piii..."

Elsword looked at his sister like she was absolutely insane and shook his head, "Sis, it's just a box...you can tell me what's in there."

"It's nothing!" she scolded, backing into her room.

Tossing the box in the closet, she returned to the door and showed Elsword her bare hands. He shook his head and sighed, starting to walk off.

"Dinner is almost done sis, so be ready soon. Oh and you should probably get that poor thing out of the closet. It sounds afraid."

"Sh-Shut up!" she cried.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiii!" the Pichu screamed from the closet.

Huffing, Elesis went back into her room, opening the closet. Picking up the box and the letter, she sighed softly as the spiky-eared Pichu lept from the box, snuggling up against Elesis' cheek. Slowly releasing a sigh, she petted the little thing with care.

"How cute..." she murmured softly, a small smile gracing her features.

* * *

There is now a Pichu in this story. A spiky-eared Pichu to be exact. I do not own Pichu or Pokemon. XD  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review~


	4. A Very Pichu Welcome

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 3: A Very Pichu Welcome**

_'We can live an illusion for now. After all, some illusions become real.'_

"I don't know, I kind of don't want to help them..." muttered Aisha.

"It kind of just feels like something that should run course," Rena sighed.

"Oh come on, you guys were on board a minute ago!" whined Ara.

She sighed sadly now, "Guys...I wanted to be with Chung; I loved him! Very much...but more than that, I just want him to be happy. So if Elesis is what does that for him...I just want to help make that happen for him. I don't want to be in the way of his happiness, and I don't want anyone else to be either...because sometimes...love hurts."

Rena and Aisha were silent for a long moment as they stared at the teary-eyed spearswoman; the earnest young woman that was pleading with them to side with her. Out of all of them, they both came to understand...she was the one that had loved Chung the most. All Rena and Aisha had been trying to do was fill a void, but Ara had been the one that actually cared the most. Now all three of them had pretty much lost Chung over their competitive episodes; it felt so silly to them all now. But it was too late to realize this, way too late. Now they had to band together to make sure their friend, someone only a little adoptive brother to them now, was happy.

"Please..." Ara pleaded, "-we put him through so much...can't we just help him now...?"

Rena bit her lip, then sighed, "I'm not happy about how this turned out...but...I agree. We need to help for the sake of our friend's happiness."

"I guess so..." Aisha murmured slowly.

Ara sighed in relief, "But...how should we help?"

"...no idea..." the other two replied in unison.

The martial artist facepalmed slightly as the mage and elven archer laughed nervously. Meanwhile, as the scent of steak began wafting through the house, Seris and Raven were singing a song with their child just as Chung came home. With all this going on, Elesis was merely laying on her bed squealing and squirming as the Pichu licked her face. She had literally sat down, only for the thing to jump up to lick her face; like a puppy greeting its master. Squealing and laughing now, the Redhaired Knight was finding this ticklish and amusing. It was actually...pretty nice and cute...as much as she would never much admit it; this came from Chung after all. But...maybe she should try, maybe it was time to try to fall in love. Even if it didn't come quickly, maybe it would become something. Maybe this was something to talk to Chung over first...or Elsword. Someone...

Or maybe get this excited Pichu off her face first...

Reaching up, she gently plucked the critter off her face and gazed up at it, thus watching it wiggle while making noises at her; a cheerfully loving expression on its yellow face. Elesis sighed as she gazed at the small Pichu, watching its mismatched ears twitch. Why did it have to be so cute? It just wasn't fair. Still looking up at it, she managed to catch noise from her headphones and music player lying next to her; noise that actually made the familiar beat of a song called Hurry Up and Save Me. While it was on her music player, it wasn't a song she listened to often; she didn't even know why she liked it at all.

_Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

Growling now, Elesis dropped the Pichu and angrily snatched up her music player, pulling the headphones out of the jack, and throwing the player across the room. Frightened of her furious look, the Pichu burrowed under one of the pillows on its new owner's bed; choosing to hide even more as Elesis began to yell. Her scream rattled off the walls of her room and probably into parts of the house as she yelled at...an inanimate object.

"Shut up! I don't need to be saved! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed.

"Pichuuu..." it whined.

"What was that...?" murmured Aisha.

"No clue..." replied Rena.

"Elesis..." Ara spoke quietly.

"Sis..." Elsword looked up at the kitchen ceiling worriedly.

"Oh..." Eve sighed.

"What's she yelling at?" wondered Seris.

"I'm afraid to ask..." Raven sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Chung whispered under his breath, sitting in his room.

Taking a few breaths, the Redhaired Knight began to calm herself down as the Pichu slowly crawled out from under her pillow and started inching towards her. While Elsword and Eve continued cooking steaks, the three girls continued planning, while the miniature family wound up in a bout of verbal storytelling for Cedric. As Elesis retrieved her music player, a gentle knock came to the door, and the Redhaired Knight felt rather she that she knew exactly who it was. Still, in a sharp and typical voice, she called out.

"Come in."

She tried to sound like she hadn't just been yelling at a music player, but Chung knew very differently as he entered her room. The Pichu squalled out a happy sound as the White Knight of Hamel walked into the room, closing her door behind him. What he came to find then was Elesis staring at him as the Pichu bounced around on her bed. He smiled at the Pichu, walking over to pet the little one.

"Good girl," He chuckled, scratching it under the chin.

"It's a girl?" she inquired.

"Mhm," He nodded, then looked at her, smiling, "I figured I would get you something cute, in return for some of the trouble I've caused you."

"I'm still not going to date you," Elesis grumbled, looking away.

"And why's that?" he inquired, looking at her with the calmest expression known to any man that's just blatantly gotten rejected.

"I don't need a man, I'm fine by myself," she muttered.

"For a girl that seems to believe in fairy tales enough to try to use them to help save her brother's girlfriend, that doesn't sound right," he replied.

Damn, he got her...and he knew it as he watched her look down, away from him.

_'Ahhhh!'_

_'N-No-! What have I done?'_

_'Nghh...'_

_'Please...stop...stop...stop! Stop hurting him!'_

She could still hear his poor screams, his young cries...

"Chung...I'm a woman of fire, the element of destruction. I'm dangerous; I even nearly burned the Shadow Forest when I still didn't have control of these flames."

She held her hand out towards him, letting a spark ignite to fire in her hand, before closing her hand and extinguishing it as she closed her eyes. For a moment, Chung swallowed as he swore that he just saw a tear in her eye; but maybe he was imagining it. He hoped he was, seeing tears anywhere near her eyes was a bit too surreal, and much more than he could deal with.

"I can't stand by someone, even now when I mostly have control over it. My temper, the heat of these flames...they are my burden to bear. If I ever hurt someone I love ag-" She cut herself off from saying 'again' and continued, "-I would never be able to live on."

"Elesis..."

"Piiii...Pichu piii..." whined the little yellow Pokemon on Elesis' shoulder.

Finally, Chung couldn't stand it. Walking forward, he wrapped his arms around her, his body devoid of his armor. It was just him, in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hugging her tightly despite her being taller than him...and three years older than him. He didn't care...he felt the need to give her this hug and comfort her.

"I know that's a scary thought...but you can't just be alone. You don't deserve a fate like that just because you have fire coursing through you."

"What do you know about me, fire, and fate?"

"Not as much as I would like to. But I'd like to learn; I'd like a chance to see."

"You're so naïve..." she muttered.

"Not really," He pulled back from her as Elsword called dinner.

"Whatever. Let's go eat."

A burning scar on a young man's chest was engraved in her mind. It was a process she didn't want to repeat. As a Pichu sat on her head at the dinner table, no one understood how a fictional creature was there with them...no one bothered to figure it out; hiding it like a lampshade hides a lightbulb. In the end, did it matter? Worried glances handed to the Redhaired Knight were given, questions thrown to Chung, and merely 'It's a secret' being handed back whenever they were about the Pichu. In the end...it simply came to a point where no one could get any clear answers as dinner ended, things cleaned up, showers taken, and bedrooms occupied.

She couldn't get the screams of that young boy out of her head...

...it probably didn't help that he was in this house too...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! The song Elesis heard was called Hurry Up and Save Me, by Tiffany Giardina. I suggest the Nightcore version though, it sounds better; matter of opinion though.  
I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG.


	5. Chest and Heart

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 4: Chest and Heart**

_'It wasn't your fault! Please, I beg you, stop letting it hold you back!'_

"Elesis...you can't just keep it in..."

"Pichu pii..."

"Hey, Elsword...?"

"Huh?"

It was late a couple nights later and Elsword was wearing red pants and an open button-up shirt of the same color. He had just come back from a shower and Eve was sitting on the bed, her eyes fixated on his bared chest. A particular detail had already caught her eyes, and now she wanted to know where it had come from; at the same time, Chung was back in Elesis' room, trying to reach her.

"Where...where did that come from?"

He looked down, his red eyes widening a bit as he realized Eve was pointing directly at a large, extensive scar on his middle torso. It was like water spilled on the floor into a hugely splattered, irregular shape. Some of it was onto his chest, but it was mostly in the middle. He frowned slowly, touching the scar with his fingertips as he slowly walked over to sit next to her. Eve reached out to touch it as she looked at his red eyes with her gold.

"It was...back when Elesis had first come back, starting to oversee my training...before she left again to fight the demon invasion," Elsword sighed slowly.

"We were just sparring. That was it. Nothing bad was supposed to happen," Elesis told Chung.

"It was just any other fight. Elesis was forcing me to hit as hard as I could even though I knew she was going to have me in the end. She was stronger to me after all. But for a bit...I nearly had the upper hand; my skills were improving."

"Elsword was actually winning, it was a miracle; I was actually happy and proud! But then...then my hand flashed red with fire as I counterattacked. I-I couldn't just go down, it would be too easy," She began to cry now.

"The fire burned right through my shirt and immediately started scalding my skin. I was screaming bloody murder at the pain. I didn't understand...how sis had done that..." Elsword continued slowly.

"I didn't completely know it at the time, but I had just directly slammed a ball of fire into my brother's torso. I almost killed him, my own brother, with the flames of my fire that I couldn't control..."

"I passed out at some point and when I came to, sis had gotten me treatment. But she wouldn't let me ask about what had happened. And she...she was never the same; Elesis withdrew and eventually after we fought a demon together, she left on another quest. Before leaving, she left me that necklace I gave you, and a note. But even then, somehow, I knew something had gone terribly wrong within her."

_I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make  
My break, my shake, my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out _

"Don't you see Chung? If I can wind up hurting my own brother...there's nothing to stop me from hurting anyone else," Elesis sighed.

"Of course you knew. She's your sister, Elsword..." Eve murmured, still lightly touching the scar with her fingertips while holding the necklace with her other hand.

Around Eve's neck rested a necklace with dark pink gemstones and a red, metal phoenix pendant. The phoenix's eyes were also dark pink gemstones, the two separate colors working well together in the oddest way against the black colored chain. Elsword had given it to her a few months prior, during a harsh time period with Eve's code known as Battle Seraph. However, the necklace had been given to him by Elesis, who had ordered him to save it for someone special; someone like Eve.

"Elesis, you can't blame yourself for that anymore! Besides, you're older now; you're wiser," Chung pleaded to her.

"Wiser? I tried to use fairy tales to save Eve from her own code!"

"So what? You still tried! You still tried to help your brother save the person he loves the most! Obviously it didn't go awry, she's here! She's living Elesis, she's alive. Elsword's on with his life; it's you that has to make one."

"I did. It's fighting these demons, its defending Elrios, its fawning over cute things, its keeping my distance, and making sure I never harm anyone I love ever again! Why can't you understand that?"

"But you aren't happy. You're out here fighting the demons, just like I am. Because they took my father. But you aren't happy Elesis. I know you're not. You can stay away from people all you like, but you'll hate yourself for it later. I just want you to be happy! That's all I ask..."

"I am-!"

"You're not. Don't believe me, go ask Elsword."

"Why go anywhere? I'm right here."

Chung turned around, finding Elsword and Eve at Elesis' open doorframe holding hands as they stood. Elesis groaned, her Pichu beginning to doze off on her head. But it was at that point that Elesis shook her head rapidly, flinging the poor creature off her head and onto the bed; on which it resumed sleeping. The spiky-eared Pichu no longer had a care in the world over the current conversation, not even as Elesis began to yell in anger.

"Get out of my room! All of you! And leave me alone!" she screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Elsword yelled now, "Not until you agree to at least try. You won't know until you try; isn't that what you used to tell me? Stop letting what you accidentally did to me hold you back! It's a scar on my chest that won't heal, but a scar on your heart that will heal!"

"Elesis...please..." Eve pleaded.

"It's a scar on my chest...that will not heal. You cannot change that. But the scar it left on your heart...you can change that. You can come away from it. You just have to try..."

"I burned...I burned your torso..." she murmured.

Elsword's shirt still hung open, where the entire raised scar could be seen. Chung even winced slightly on sight, but looked back at Elesis instead.

"Please sis...ever since this happened...all I've wanted is for you to go on from it. You're stronger than that now..."

"I believe in you," the nasod queen smiled a bit.

"I'm not even asking for you to love me. I'm just asking for a chance, because even I'm not sure of my feelings. Please..."

"I just want you to be happy..." Elsword sighed.

"I..."

"Wait!"

Now everyone looked up at Ara, Aisha, and Rena burst into Elesis' room, carrying boxes of things. Elsword opened his mouth, Eve stared, Elesis turned fire red, and Chung tried to hide. It was all to no avail as Ara, the only one with free hands, immediately dragged the blond male from the room. The three girls stole him down the hall, to the bathroom, and were chased quite quickly by Elsword screaming at them.

"Hey! Elesis was talking to him!" her brother yelled

"Elsword, help!" Chung cried.

"We'll give him back in a minute!" Rena called in a singsong voice.

"We're making him pretty!" Aisha cheered.

"Boys aren't supposed to be pretty!" Chung and Elsword protested.

"Not that kind of pretty!" Ara responded.

"Give me back my date already!" Elesis screamed, running down the hall.

"Awwww! Sis finally admits she wants to be with Chungy!"

"Elsword, shut up!" both Elesis and Chung cried.

A few minutes of Elsword and Elesis pounding on the door later, the door flung open and Chung was pushed out. He was clothed perfectly in a white suit now, his hair gelled back fancily, and a rose in his hand...as Elesis was then ripped into the bathroom. Elsword looked down at Chung in horror, then at the door as he began to pound on it again as Eve arrived beside him.

"H-Hey! Stop! What are you doing to me?" screamed Elesis.

"Hey! Let her out! She looks fine the way she is!" cried Chung.

"What the hell are you people doing?" protested Elsword.

"Making people pretty!' responded Aisha.

"Not helping!" quipped Chung.

"Don't you even dare...aieeeeee!" screeched Elesis.

"Aisha, that's the cold water!" yelled Rena.

"Sorry! I couldn't tell!"

"Oh man, now there's water everywhere!" wailed Ara.

Nearby, Seris and Raven poked their heads out their bedroom door.

"What's going on out here?" asked Seris.

"Yeah...you guys are making a lot of noise," Raven murmured.

"Torture! Torture!" screamed Elesis.

"Uhhh..." Chung tried.

Eve sighed and facepalmed, "Stupidity is occurring."

"Mommy, Daddy, why does Chung look like a marshmallow?" inquired Cedric, peering out from behind Raven.

"Not sure..." the former military man responded to his son.

"He doesn't look like a marshmallow, he looks amazing!" called Aisha.

"Aisha, shut up! I told you that suit was too white!" scolded Rena.

"Get your hands off me! I refuse to be treated like a dress up doll!" Elesis yelled.

"What is this, Ken and Barbie?" muttered Seris.

"Who?" asked Elsword.

"Nothing," sighed the blond wife of Raven.

"Let...me...go!"

"Chung, get ready to catch her," Elsword sighed.

Eventually, Elesis was shoved out of the bathroom wearing a lacy red sundress and her hair still in the normal Blazing Heart style. She flailed, wobbling on the lack of balance, as Chung narrowly caught her, pulling the taller woman close; even as this slammed them into the floor. Face buried the White Knight's chest now, Elesis began to quake with sobs. These past nights had been more than she could take, much more than she could take... As Seris, Raven, and Cedric sensed the atmosphere, they retreated into their room as Ara scrambled to get the boxes and the other girls out of the way. Eve came up alongside Elsword, the necklace sparkling on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
_

"I...I'll try..."

"That's all I ask..."

Elsword sighed in relief, "Thank God..."

With some aid, Elesis and Chung were brought from the floor, at which point Elesis rushed to get back to her room. Chung watched her go, then looked at Elsword and his scars.

"I can't believe you've been around us that long and never told us about that," Chung chuckled.

Elsword shrugged, looking at the scar, "It didn't seem like something I wanted anyone to know about my sister and I. It only came out because I left my shirt open...and that...well, I finally thought it was time to let Eve know about it. She is my wife, after all."

"I'm glad for that," Eve sighed, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah," Chung smiled at them, "-me too."

"Well, night Chung," Elsword waved, leading Eve towards their room.

Bidding them goodnight, he headed to his room as well, wondering what would become of everything now. As Aisha and Rena left Ara's room to go to their respective rooms, Elesis sat in hers getting changed for bed, as well as looking at the Pichu she had been given. How strange all this was. But for once, she felt free...she felt better; she felt relieved of a huge burden.

"_**It's a scar on my chest...that will not heal. You cannot change that. But the scar it left on your heart...you can change that. You can come away from it. You just have to try..."**_

She smiled a bit, sighing, "Oh Elsword...how did you get somewhat wiser than me...?"

"Piiii~" was the only noise in response, the Pichu wriggling in its sleep.

* * *

Hurry Up and Save Me, by Tiffany Giardina returns from the previous chapter.

The other one is Shatter Me, by Lindsey Sterling ft. Lizzy Hale of Halestorm

I OWN NEITHER SONG.


	6. Hopeless

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 5: Hopeless**

_'I feel so small...even that mouse feels large...is there ever anyway I can be beside you?'_

"So...how am I supposed to slip this to her?"

"Make her a glass of water and just give it to her. She won't suspect it."

"And how is this supposed to help?"

"Well then he'll have to watch over her and they'll be able to bond more."

"But wouldn't she ask Elsword?"

"Of course not! Too much pride. Plus Chung would volunteer like, immediately."

"Exactly. You know how he feels about his friends being in trouble."

"Well this is perfect."

"Operation Sweat the Small Stuff is a go girls. Let's go!"

Dawn struck and painted the sky with color as the ElGang woke to the world. With an excessively squealing Pichu and an excited Cedric, the world was already just fine. As Elesis screamed at the Pichu to be quiet, Cedric glomped Seris and Raven further into their bed with joy. Chung was tightly hugging a pillow, staring up at the ceiling dreamily as Elsword started laughing next door during a tickle assault provided by Eve. With girlish laughter down the hall, nothing seemed amiss, and nothing really would as the female Spiky-Eared Pichu glomped Elesis in the face. Walking downstairs, she found Aisha in the kitchen, staring wide eyed at the woman with a Pichu clutching the side of her face. Elesis looked displeased and the mage held a glass of water out to her, which was promptly taken. Gulping the glass down without a hitch, Elesis grumbled a bit as the Pichu climbed onto her head. Feeding it some berries from the fridge, the redhaired knight grabbed an apple, picked up her sword, and promptly left the house without bothering to speak a word to anyone. Confused, Aisha ran upstairs, slipping past Elsword as he walked into the kitchen with Eve.

"Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know!"

"Is it delayed?"

"Oh no! Is it going to work while she's out there?"

"What!?"

"She could get severely hurt! Aisha, what did you do!?"

"I didn't think it would delay!"

"We have to tell Chung!"

"We can't! We'll be in so much trouble, Ara no!"

"Gah!"

"Hey!"

"Oh God, what will we do?"

"She has her Pichu with her! Surely it will protect her, right?"

"I guess..."

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Ahhh!"

The three girls shrieked in surprise, turning to find Raven at their door, staring at them in confusion with Cedric giggling at his side. The small little child was a beautiful rendition of what Raven and Seris were; a small black haired boy with green eyes, life shining in every motion he made. He was a happy and beautiful boy of about two or three years. While his son hugged his leg, the Black Crow stared at the mage, elf, and spearswoman with complete and utter composure.

"So...what are you three up to?"

"Uhhhh..." Ara murmured.

"We were...measuring Aisha's small boobs!" cried Rena.

"Wh-what? O-Oh right, yes that was exactly what we were doing," Aisha managed.

Raven shook his head, not even believing them for a second, before walking back to his room, looking at his wife with something of an amused grin. Still he wondered what they were talking about...oh well. It couldn't be that harmful if they were willing to make the usual excuse about Aisha's boobs and stuff.

"Seris, sweetheart, they're just being weird. Do you still want to take Cedric out today?

"Of course! We promised him."

"Yes, indeed. Alright then, lets get ready..."

"We were taking him to that magic show in town, right?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

Ara, Rena, and Aisha remained staring at the door, before Rena immediately kicked it shut and looked at the other two. Falling into a lull of discussion again, they went on while Chung found Elsword and Eve in the kitchen, where he found out Elesis had already gone. Sighing at the news, he joined the kind couple for the pancake breakfast they had made.

"We made strawberry, honey, chocolate chip, and blueberry. Have whatever you want!"

"Okay, thanks guys. I wish I had caught Elesis before she left. I wanted to talk to her."

"Of course you did," Elsword smirked.

"H-Hey, it's not like that."

Elsword chuckled while Eve smiled a bit and shook her head. They were so silly sometimes, it was nice to be around them. The two began to converse lightly as the sun rose higher. By now, Elesis was ways away from the Ruben home when Raven and Seris left with their son for a walk. Aisha and Rena left the house, conversing in low whispers of worry as Ara fretted in her room, trying to think of a solution to this problem. Knowing she didn't have one, she finally left the house too; which left Chung, Elsword, and Eve there. Chung had to stay though, since he was the cook of the day, so soon enough it was him alone. Alone with his thoughts and problems as...as well, usual. This was not a new process to him, being alone with things on his mind; alone as he thought of his father being captured by the Dark El and the demon invaders. The world in the midst of desperately trying to stay alive as he and the others fought for it...and one another.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

"I don't know what I can do for her if I can't talk to her. Maybe I'm just being silly..."

Standing there in thought now, he quietly wondered if everything was okay with her. She usually stayed in the house longer than that. Sighing, he began searching for ingredients to make into dinner for that night. He and Elsword had drove Elesis absolutely insane yesterday, so all of that sounded rather reasonable to making Elesis unwilling to face much of anyone today. He was just glad she had finally said yes, which now came back on him as a reminder that he had forgotten to think about how much turmoil she could still be in. She was still suffering...she still didn't understand how to deal with her own feelings. She still didn't understand why he wanted her...she still hated how she had harmed her own brother. She still couldn't handle it all...and he hadn't noticed.

Suddenly, he heard a cry outside. Not a normal one though but a...

"Pichuuuu! Pichu pichu piiiii!" it screamed.

"Pichu...?" he murmured, going to the front door.

"Piiii!" it screamed.

"H-Hang on!"

Opening the door, he found the spiky-eared Pichu returned without its master. Or so it seemed. As he picked her up, he saw something fall and watched as the Pichu panicked. Eyes wide, he reached out and immediately caught the falling item...only to realize that it was Elesis. Chung couldn't believe his eyes, but there she was. Red hair, Blazing Heart outfit, claymore, and all. All of her shrunken to the point where she had been carried in by a Pichu, completely unconscious with several wounds on her back and body.

"Elesis! What the..."

"Piiiiiiiiiii!"

"Oh-!"

"Pichu pichu piiiii!"

"S-She's not...oh God...!"

"Pichu!"

"C-Calm down, s-she'll be okay-!"

Racing away from the door, his heart pounding fast and hard in his chest as if it may fall out, he flew up the stairs as her blood began to pool in his hand. Screaming in his head, he went on with the Pichu screeching as it kept on his trail. Crashing through the door to the bathroom, he ran the sink faucet to help clean her body and his hand, before grabbing a washcloth and wrapping her in it. His eyes burned enough for him to realize that he was actually staring to cry, his heart shattering at the sight of her. She was so injured...and so small...and so confusing...and still, somehow, beautiful. Desperately trying to stem his tears, he listened as the Pichu screamed at him from the ground, and Chung began to run back to Elesis' room. He heard nothing else, he cared about nothing else, and thought about nothing else as he scrambled to find a safe item to make her a bed to rest on. She was far too small to haphazardly place just...anywhere; even on her normal bed.

"Oh God Elesis, you have to wake up! Please...please...wake up..."

"Pichu piiiii!"

"I know, I know...I don't have a bed or anywhere to let her lay..."

"Pichu!"

"Gahhh..."

Elesis' blood was seeping through the cloth of the washcloth. It was not making Chung any calmer and it was not making this situation any easier to handle. As the Pichu continued to squall in panic, Chung rushed back to the bathroom to find bandages, trying to figure out how he was to do this with such big bandages on such a small body...but he knew he had to figure it out. Cleaning her off by water again, he used a cotton swab to apply disinfectant to the wounds he could see or reach without moving her damaged clothing; he had no intent or wish to accidentally violate her privacy...not to mention she'd kill him and have every right to do so. Slowly then, he began wrapping her in bandages, mainly by making them smaller using scissors. Performing the first aid as carefully as he could, he finally made her a bed from a small basket and another washcloth, putting the current one in the laundry hamper. Resting the shrunken, injured woman in the basket, he carried it out to a slightly calmer Pichu...and headed with this basket and Pokemon to go finish making dinner.

"Please be okay...please wake up..."

_In the silence of a broken night, no pain is truly known._

_In the silence of a broken dream, only you know your heart._

_In the silence of a broken soul, death has risen and time is up._

_In the silence of a broken faith, you have no chance to try again._

_In the silence of a broken end..._

* * *

**So I hope you all like this chapter and will leave reviews.**

**I have determined that in the next chapter or so, there will be not only some major work on Chung and Elesis' relationship...**

**...but I will also be doing a small focal on Seris to do some development with her and teach you all a little more about the class I made for her in the previous story in this series, _Relearning the Seraph;_****which I called Body of Light. **

**With that will come some ElswordEve, of course. As well as some development with that part of one of the previous chapters, where Raven stated that he once hated Eve and sought some advisory from his wife. And of course, there will be Cedric.**

**So look forward to it all! It will take longer than Relearning the Seraph!**

**Enjoy, love you all!**

**P.S. The song is A Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus. NOT MINE. The poem at the very end is mine though.**


	7. Small Fire

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 6: Small Fire**

_'The fire of my soul...it fears the water in your eyes. Don't cry for me...'_

"Elsword's going to kill me...Elsword is...going to kill me..." muttered Chung.

"Piiiii..." whined Pichu.

Moonlight's shadow swam over the starlit jeweled sky, and the world felt cold. It was a bit chilly outside as Elsword finally came nearer the house. He had a small fire rune in his hand and his other arm around Eve as he attempted to warm them from the chill. It was just a cooled evening in the midst of the usually warm weather, so no one terribly minded. The rune Elsword was tending in his hand was enough to help keep himself and Eve warmed enough until they reached the house. She nuzzled him happily and sighed in relief.

"It's such a pretty night out, Elsword," Eve smiled.

"Hah...I guess it is. Look at all the stars."

"Yeah...oh look! Shooting star. Do you want to wish on it?"

"Nah. The stars already gave me all I wanted."

She looked at him, only for his lips to wind up on hers. She was all he had ever wished for, all he had ever needed, and the greatest gift in his world. He was so glad she was able to remember him now...and be his wife...instead of that heartless code she had once taken. Elsword still had her Electra crown and flower pin, she still had the necklace given to Elsword by Elesis...which he passed to her, and the world...the world felt fine for that. In the distance, they heard a happy squall as Cedric and Raven watched their mother and wife, respectively, dance along the path. She twirled, swung, and glided on her feet with perfect precision as she sung a small tune; a tune making her son and husband happy. At least, it seemed that way, until Elsword actually realized it was Raven and Seris both singing to their son, thus bringing joy to Cedric as both watched the woman sing. It made the Rune Slayer feel overwhelming joy for his friend, seeing how happy he was definitely felt great. As Seris danced, it took a moment, but Raven finally reached out to her, and took her hand. Dancing with her now, as her new skirt flew along in the wind, Eve and Elsword definitely felt glad for them as Cedric squalled with joy at his parents.

"Hey! Raven! Seris! Ceddy!" called Elsword.

"Eh?" Seris murmured, twirling once more before gently landing against Raven to lean.

"Oh hey Elsword, hey Eve," Raven smiled a bit.

"You three are so beautiful out there. Yes, Eve and I saw you all dancing on," the redhead laughed.

"Oh can it," Raven chuckled.

Seris just giggled softly, patting Raven on the shoulder softly when she realized he was tensing a bit. He seemed to still be having trouble trying to work with interacting near the nasod he once hated. However, he relaxed under his wife's gentle hand and smiled at the walking pair instead. Eve nodded softly to the three, not quite as oblivious to Raven's former hatred of her as he may have thought. But she understood his plight, so she raised a hand to do a high five; trying to get Raven to see that she was fine with everything now. Upon a nudge from Seris to signal that he was missing something, the former Black Crow finally gave Eve the high five she was searching for, earning grins from both Seris and Elsword.

"It's so nice out. I wonder if everyone else is going to be late," Eve murmured then.

"I saw Ara, Aisha, and Rena arguing back near Feita Village. Probably about womanly stuff again," Raven shook his head.

"Those three have been acting really weird lately," sighed Elsword, "-they better not be up to anything fishy."

"Eh, if they are, I guess I'll have to turn on the light," Seris smiled as a soft glow lit her sword within its scabbard on her hip.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Raven laughed, "-those girls won't like it if she has to...well, 'turn on the light' for them."

"Of that I am sure," Eve added, smiling.

_Though I wander endlessly without an answer  
Nobody knows that only I know  
This flame inside my chest continues burning  
There's nothing in this world that will ever take...  
This light in me! _

_Shout out! For those I must protect!  
Raise your voice! Whoa...  
Overcome these times that try your souls!  
Stand up til' the end!  
Don't stop reaching the goal!  
Light my fire! _

"I haven't learned much about what your Body of Light abilities even are," Elsword murmured, "I mainly remember that you use Light El. We even had to use the sunrise to get your ability upgrade."

"My next job," Seris giggled, "My previous one was called Hand of Light. I could only get light in my hands and couldn't put it into my weaponry. Now I can channel it throughout my body and my weapons, without special gloves anymore either. I can also use small healing magics too."

"She actually had to use one on me the other day," Raven admitted, chuckling a bit.

Her ponytail flew along in the wind, one of her emerald eyes soft as the other hid behind a chunk of her bangs. She smiled softly and hummed a tune as Raven hugged her and Cedric cheerfully hugged her legs. Although her main fighting skills came from throwing spheres of light akin to fireballs made of light, as well as enchanting her sword, Seris was a fairly worthy opponent. She wasn't perfect and Raven was still training her everyday, for as long as two or three hours sometimes. It was paying off for her and she was becoming very essential in the ElGang, particularly as Raven's teammate. After all, what better teammate than a loved one? Particularly a lover?

"Cool! Looks like Raven's huge training sessions with you every night are helping a lot," Elsword replied.

"Definitely great to see. I bet you are a wonderful team," Eve grinned.

"Well of course they are paying off. I always did say Raven was the best there ever would be. He's always trained me and looked out for me. He always means the world to me, and I sure hope I do as well in our little team as he does."

"You do," Raven replied.

"Well, I bet I'm not half as handsome," She smiled, kissing his cheek.

Raven blushed at that, causing chuckles from Eve and Elsword, while Cedric giggled. Receiving a glomp from his son now, Raven finally laughed too as his wife embraced her son and husband. As the small family carried on, Elsword and Eve chose to continue towards the house, inside of which Elsword immediately heard a loud wail; a wail that was...male? The hell? Was Chung crying? Clutching Eve's hand as the nasod heard the sobbing too, her husband opened the door, and ran inside with her. His red hair bright under the light, he ran with Eve to find Chung; whom he soon encountered in the kitchen as the blond wiped his tears a bit with a Pichu nuzzling his cheek. Dinner was on a counter, completely finished...but the White Knight of Hamel was...crying...over a basket?

"Chung? Hey? What's wrong?"

"Is everything okay, Elsword? Chung?"

Choking on his sobs, it was clear that Chung had still heard them despite it all. However, unable to speak, the addressed boy pointed out the basket; to which Elsword's eyes widened in horror. There was his sister, less than two inches in height, and covered in bloody bandages, surrounded by cloth within her basket. Elsword was confused...and mortified, if not horrified, at the same time as Eve came in, quickly finding the same sight. Immediately she clenched a hand over her mouth as Chung stared with tears in his eyes. For a moment, no one found words to say at all as the nasod held her husband, who looked at his sister. He held complete dismay at the terrible condition she was in, but even more than that...why was she shrunken? That confused him more than anything at all, the wounds just worried him and Eve deeply.

"Elsword..."

"Chung...what happened...?"

"Piiiii..."

"I don't know! Pichu came back with her, all shrunk and wounded. I tried to clean her up and put bandages on her. I...I just don't know what else to do. At first, she wasn't even breathing, she revived when I cleaned her off in the faucet..."

Elsword's lips tightened a bit and Eve wrapped her arms around him carefully as Chung's eyes squeezed shut with more tears burning in his eyes. The Pichu let out a whine and another pleading noise as Elesis lay there in the basket, near motionless with the exception of her breathing; the only signal that she was alive at all. Elsword shook his head, blinking back tears as he picked up the basket. His dear sister...was about destroyed...and he wasn't even quite sure why either.

"We need to help her. Come on!" Elsword yelled, grabbing Chung's hand and dragging the male as he rushed to the bathroom.

He looked at Eve then as they arrived, "Eve, I need you to clean Elesis off. You're a girl, so...you're the best option for getting Elesis cleaned up and out of those shredded clothes. Chung and I are going to go figure out how to make her comfortable in her smaller state. Once you clean her, use some disinfectant, and try to wrap either her wounds...or just most of her body...in gauze. We have to cover those wounds. Chung, come on. Let's get this figured out. The others will find their food."

"O-Okay!"

"Understood," Eve replied, "I will make sure Elesis is fine."

"Thanks Eve," Elsword smiled, kissing her cheek, "-it means a lot to me."

Following Chung now, Elsword briefly darted downstairs to leave a note for others. It demanded for them to eat for now and save food for the missing four. Rushing back to rejoin Chung, he heard Raven walk in the door with his family. Closing his eyes now as he uttered words of worry to himself, he followed his equally aged friend back to the upstairs.

"What are we going to do Elsword?"

"That basket is a fine bed. But we need to figure out how she's going to eat and drink like this. Or even fight for herself. Get around by herself."

"I don't think she'll be able to fight. I can help her get around. And I guess we're going to have to find really small silverware...plus a straw."

"Straw isn't hard. Silverware though..."

Chung groaned, "Poor Elesis. What could have done this?"

Elsword thought about this, then narrowed his eyes, "Well I have one idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah. But I'm keeping that idea to myself for now."

"Oh...okay."

"For now, we need to figure out how to cater to Elesis' new needs...and help her wounds heal. I'll take care of figuring out what happened, and how to try to fix it."

"Sounds good to me! Elsword...I swear, I'll do whatever I can to keep Elesis safe."

"Good. Maybe this will help her warm up to you more."

"I feel for her. Burning you must have really hurt her," Chung sighed.

"It did. But it's time for her to move on. I'm just glad she has you to help her do it."

"If she'll let me..."

"Give her time. While you do, take the time to understand the crimson sky she rests under. She can't be seen until you see what she's in."

"Huh...?"

Elsword shook his head, "You'll figure it out. Now come on. Let's look for shrunken silverware."

"...how are we going to do that?"

"...I don't know."

_Breaking the dark of night  
Piercing through the painted white  
Cut it all away  
From yesterday  
Til a new era's in sight  
Unlock the heart within  
Let it spread it's wings and soar  
Rising up in flight  
Through the night of white  
And fly on forever more! _

"Where do you think Elsword, Eve, Chung, and Elesis are?" Seris asked.

"Well the note says they were taking care of something upstairs, and not to come bother them," Raven stated.

"So she's safe then," Aisha sighed in relief.

"Huh?" the Black Crow inquired.

"N-Nothing!" the mage quipped quickly.

"Elesis seemed really mad when she left today, so we were worried," Rena covered quickly.

Raven narrowed his eyes at the girls and even Seris had to tilt her head for a moment as Cedric sat there, eating his food as par usual. He wasn't interested, once again, in anything else for this passage of time. Eve, meanwhile, continued cleaning the bloody cuts on the woman's undersized body. Pichu could be heard squalling as she followed Elsword and Chung around in unfailing worry. The Rune Slayer and Deadly Chaser were looking anywhere, everywhere for somethings for the shrunken Elesis to use for the time being. As he went along though, Elsword was clicking together more and more pieces of the puzzle that lie before them all; it was all becoming obvious...clear...sensible...

"Ahhhhh! Eve? Eve, what are you doing? Why are you so huge?" screamed Elesis.

"Sis!" cried Elsword.

"Elesis!" yelped Chung.

"Elesis, please understand...you have actually shr-!"

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Elesis, please!"

"I swear if you don't let me go, I'll bite you!"

"Ack, don't bite me!"

"Eve, don't let her go! She can't swim!"

"Elsword, why is your wife a giant?"

"Because you shrunk!"

"I did...what?" yelled Elesis

"You shrunk!" cried Eve, Elsword, and Chung.

Elesis stared at Eve now as the nasod wrapped her up in a washcloth, opening the bathroom door to find Elsword and Chung, at which both boys immediately facepalmed in complete unision before screaming one thing at the exact same time.

"We forgot to figure out what she could wear!"

"Oh great," murmured Eve.

"What happened to my clothes?"

"They got tore up. I mean really sis...look at your skin. You're lucky to be alive."

Elesis looked down, only for her eyes to fill with tears slightly. She'd gotten creamed. Long before she even shrunk. She had run into that dungeon alone, and had practically gotten mutilated. Elsword was right, she was lucky. Lucky...and weak. So weak...she was a fool. What had she done to herself? How had she wound up like this? Elsword dared not tell his theory, and he was sure she wasn't up for hearing ideas. In fact, he could tell she was heartbroken at her condition. This was confirmed quickly as she clenched her tiny fists.

"I'm so...stupid...and weak..." she grunted.

"Sis..."

"Shut up! Go find out what happened to me! I can't stay like this!"

"What happened as in wounds or...?"

"My shrinkage, idiot!"

"Hey! I was playing! God..."

"This funny to you?"

"No, its...fine! Whatever sis!"

Elsword threw his arms in the air, running from the room with a furious expression on his face. Eve quickly handed Elesis to Chung, before rushing to find her husband. Chung stood there now, watching as Elesis curled slightly into a ball. He sighed, carrying her to the basket, placing her inside, and walking back to his room, followed by a squalling Pichu. Elesis' eyes filled with tears again and she murmured an apology, her pride rather damaged by her current condition as she held the washcloth around her small body.

"Elsword...she didn't mean it..."

"I know but it's just...I was trying to ease the situation."

"I know. For now...I think you have a feeling of what happened."

"I have an idea. Come on love. We're going downstairs."

Eve pondered this for a moment, then understood, and quickly made to follow him where he was headed. After all, they were clearly thinking the same thing now.

_Walking on all by myself, I glance up to the sky.  
It is a scarlet red, and filled with dread,  
I can't help but cry..._

* * *

**Okay everyone! Some explanations.**

**Three songs in this. All were the English lyrics of two JAPANESE songs. **

**One was Light My Fire, by Kotoko (English Lyrics by the YouTuber Shadowlink4321)**

**Another was True Light, by Shunichi Miyamoto (English Lyrics by Vic Mignogna)**

**The other, at the very end, was Hishoku no Sora, by Mami Kawada (English Lyrics ALSO by the YouTuber Shadowlink4321)**

**Hishoku no Sora means Crimson Sky. I used it therefore to represent a particular thing Elsword mentioned during this chapter. Hope you caught on.**

**Light My Fire is a song I have considered, for a long time, to be a fitting theme for Seris. I have been developing my version of her for a very long time.**

**So it is sort of a theme for her. Body of Light is the class I made for her. I kind of see her to be a very...well, light person. **

**The facts I mentioned in this chapter over how Body of Light works are basic, I know. The class is still under development.**

**I did, however, want an opinion. Would anyone like any separate stories/shorts/oneshots about Seris, Raven, and Cedric? Please let me know! Feel free to make requests in fact.**

**Love you all! Please review and contribute your thoughts to my posed inquiry!**


	8. Melting Point

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 7: Melting Point**

_'What is this...? Have I lost my mind? Or have you finally gotten under my skin and lit a spark?'_

"Why...why am I so weak?"

Chung winced and closed his eyes, sighing as he sat on his bed watching his girlfriend cry as she sat in his hand. He had put her in his basket, but after watching her cry so much, he felt the need to hold her. It was awkward though, although he was glad he had changed out of his armor so that his hand was a little softer. Now he just wore pajamas; blue button up shirt with white pants, both decorated with tiny yellow stars. It worked for the sixteen year old teenager as he held a nineteen year old girl that was currently under two inches tall in his hand. She wore nothing but a white washcloth tied around her body, which was getting stained with blood, and Chung immediately realized...that the redhaired knight he loved...was getting very cold. Frowning, he slipped her into his shirt pocket and gently lay his hand over it, holding her close as he bowed his head closer to his pocket. Her sobs continued and he sighed ever so softly, wondering if she could feel his heartbeat like this...

"Elesis...you're not weak. You got overtaken. It's happened to all of us...even me in my big armor with my giant cannon..."

"All I asked...was to be strong enough...to defend the world I love. Yet I can't even survive a simple fight like that..."

"It's not easy Elesis...and you shouldn't have gone alone..."

"S-Shut up! Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"

"Because I care about you. Now please...quit belittling yourself..."

She just clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears flowed out of her eyes, "I hate the person I am...I still...I still can hear Elsword's screams that day...I still can't deal with the prospect of trying to be near people. I can't even deal with the fact that someday I could die out there. Not only do I fear hurting someone I love...I fear dying on them."

He looked at her curiously as she continued the thought, "Ever since the demon invasion, I've put my energy in that...so that maybe if I ever found love...and got past being afraid of killing them...I would know that I probably won't get killed by a demon...and leave them behind."

Ah. So that was it. Chung understood that feeling idea well, despite not having ever thought of it himself. The unwillingness to find love...simply because you always had a chance of not coming home the next day. Before he had the chance to speak though, he actually felt a couple tears come down his cheeks as Elesis began to cry harder into his chest where she lie in his shirt pocket, under his careful hand, sobbing softly.

"If I do love you...I face the prospect of leaving both you, and my brother...behind...someday if I die in battle. At least if I died by normal circumstances, you two would be there for me to say goodbye. But if I just died out there...today has just reminded me more than anything..." Her sobs choked her and she practically wailed, losing her sentence.

"Then...why can't you let us fight alongside you? Between you, your brother, Eve, and myself...I know we'd always bring you home..."

"Because I'm in a hell where if I stand with someone, they have the chance to be burned..."

He shook his head, "Elesis, you're better than that now! You're a Blazing Heart! And last thing I heard you say about that, is that it means you have free reign over your flames."

"Yeah...and a temper that dictates I hurt anything that triggers my rage."

"But you also aren't stupid enough to let that cause you to harm me...or Elsword...or Eve. Or anyone in this house! Come on...I know you're definitely stronger and wiser than that..."

"It's my crimson sky, Chung! No one else needs to suffer it!" she screamed, starting to beat on his chest with her clenched, tiny fists...much to no avail; he just kept his hand over her, shielding her... A crimson sky though...didn't Elsword mention something about that?

"**...take the time to understand the crimson sky she rests under. She can't be seen until you see what she's in."**

_Though I can walk through this life not alone,_

_But lose many things, I can't condone_

_They'll just become... a faded memory._

_Strength is burning up inside me in flame-_

_My weakness is vanishing, hung in shame,_

_But I know, they'll both become the key..._

The crimson sky Elesis rests under...

...obviously her self isolation. Right? Chung thought about that. How afraid she was of repeating history with someone who wasn't her brother, or worse; someone who may not be as resilient. It probably didn't help that Chung was the same age as her brother, and of similar height. But was there more to it? Did she care about him? Was there more to the crimson sky? Was Elesis buried by her flames in general, out of the prospect that someone may not understand it? How had she and Elsword gone on such separate outlooks though? Elsword had fire magic deep within him too, he was always known for the Triple Geyser fire attack and everything...now he was even a Rune Slayer with more buff in that exact topic. So why was this being so destructive on her, and not him? Was it because she was the only one that had ever harmed someone she hadn't wanted to? That had to be it...

"Elesis...you can't suffer it alone. And I'm not going to let you. I know you're scared of hurting those you love...or leaving them behind...so you've just isolated yourself. But I can't leave you like that...and I won't...no matter what it takes. I will face the crimson sky with you...and I would a thousand times...if only to show you the blue sky I see."

"You're just saying that..."

"I'm not. I'm saying that not as someone who picked you to date...but as someone that is not only a friend of your brother's...but now a friend of yours too."

"Chung..." She murmured, lying her face on the cotton of his shirt.

"Elsword told you best, Elesis. The scar you left on his chest is irreparable. It won't go away, and quite frankly, he doesn't care; it doesn't hold him back. But you can get rid of the one the same event left on your heart, the one holding you back. You can break the crimson sky Elesis; you're your own worst nightmare, or your own greatest dream."

She rose her face, staring up at him with red, teary eyes. How...how was this...? How was this man able to reach out to her so easily? Oh where had her guard gone? Was it too late to put the guard back up? She was in his shirt pocket, under his hand, crying while her Pichu slept next to him. The room even turned slowly as he laid down, now still holding Elesis as she literally wound up flat against him. She felt a bit like a doll at this point, not that either of them really cared anymore. He propped his head up with his other arm and sighed softly, Elesis looking over at the brown tips on his hair. Hah...they almost looked like her Pichu...just skinnier. Probably what the darn creature looked like when it got older or something. She laughed internally at the thought, but exhaled slowly as she eased. Something about this one...something about this calm, patient, and wonderful young man...

"Chung...thank you..."

"My pleasure, love."

She blushed, "H-Hey..."

"What?" He grinned as he opened one of his closed eyes to peak at her, "You _did _agree to date me. That means I get to call you petnames."

"You're so weird..." she grumbled.

"Eh, everyone's weird," He laughed about that, "-you're the one that sees the sky in red."

"It's an expression!"

"I was joking, silly."

She sighed, chuckling softly, "I know."

He chuckled at that, closing his eyes again. Some blush painted Elesis' face without her permission and she immediately hid her face in her hands. Bah! What was she doing here? What was she even thinking? She couldn't fall in love with him...! She just couldn't! After all, she had promised herself, right? But...no. No. No. She couldn't do that. She'd grow back to her size whenever her brother found out how, and she would distance herself. There was no way...

"Hey, Elesis?"

"Huh...?"

"I didn't just pick you because you were the only one not fawning on me."

"...really?"

Her voice denoted that she was kind of surprised to hear that...clearly he had expected that too.

"Yeah. I also did it because I thought you were pretty...and extremely kind. You're a really good person. You helped Elsword and Eve those months back, even if just by a fairy tale trope. That was amazing. You're a great fighter, you even gave Seris that claymore, and you're...you're really a good, sweet person, Elesis."

She couldn't help but both smile and laugh, "You're still so weird."

"Oh come on," His voice formed a bit of a whine now, playfully.

Elesis shook her head, faintly smiling, and finally sighed, "You're sweet Chung. Thank you."

"No problem. Are you tired? I can put you in that basket so you can sleep..."

"Oh ah..." She blushed, clenching a bit of his shirt fabric, "-ah...can I sleep here? Y-Your shirt is warm...that is if you won't roll over or something!"

He felt her body as she began flailing in her panicked embarrassment and shyness, so he chuckled softly. Pulling himself up and completely into his bed, he put blankets over himself and his chest pocket. Coming to rest his hand over his pocket and her once more, he kissed a finger of his other hand, then pressed it to the top of the woman's head. The gesture earned him the sight of a fierce blush on her small little face as she curled up tightly into his pocket...safely under his warm, comforting hand. She felt a tug at her heart, but she shoved it away as she slowly dozed off to the slowing rise and fall of his chest.

"So we go in there, we get Aisha, and we go," Elsword stated matter-of-factually, quietly.

"Don't we need the other two?" Eve inquired in a soft tone.

"No. We have no implications that they're involved. However, Aisha is the only one that could have done something like this to sis."

"Yes, right."

"What if we get questioned?"

"We need official badges."

"...yeah, no."

"Kidding. We just need to get her and go. Ignore questions."

"Right. Operation Interrogate the Tabletop, is a go."

"Understood. At your leisure, Captain Elsword."

Spoken with a cheeky grin.

"Be alert, Lieutenant Eve. This is a dangerous mission. We may not return."

Spoken with a goodhearted smirk. His wife giggled and kissed his cheek, before following him into the kitchen, where everyone else was having dinner with the obvious exception of the other two. At the arrival, everyone looked up at the couple in curiosity, save for Cedric whom continued right on with what he had been saying in the first place.

"So one time, Mommy and I were swinging on a tree vine and I got to touch a high part of a tree! It was so awesome!"

Even while looking at Elsword and Eve, Seris giggled, "I got a lot of upper arm strength from doing that. So I benefited nicely from my son's amusement and laughter."

Raven chuckled at that, but his eyes were fixed on Elsword and Eve as the pair began to speak up. The three girl's expressions became worried at the serious looks on the otherwise cheerful pair's faces.

"Aisha, you need to come with us. Right now," Elsword stated.

"Yes. Right now," Eve confirmed, a bit more sternly.

Elsword looked at Eve and could not help but chuckle slight at how sternly emotionless her face currently was. It was funny how well his wife could pull that off, so he pecked her cheek softly, amazingly inconspicuously as Aisha's eyes stared, wide as plates. As Ara began to get nervous and Rena looked right down at her plate, continuing to eat slowly, Aisha finally rose, holding her head up, and managing to confidently walk to where the pair was. She tried to show no indication that she had a small idea of where this was going. As they left though...

"Mommy! Are they going to go have fun too?"

As Ara's face turned red and Rena's eyes widened a bit, Raven looked at his wife as she began to become a bit flustered in surprise of what her son had just spouted out. Raising his eyebrows, the father was quite curious too, so Seris covered a grinning Cedric's ears.

"I didn't explain to him about the fun, I just...we used to travel with a small couple that lived in a house in the forest and they were very active s-so I told him that small groups of people usually go off to have fun. I-I didn't expect him to latch onto it like that..."

Raven sighed in some form of relief, though he did facepalm, and the group continued eating.

"Mommy! Remember the time we were on a log running away from those meanie monsters and you jumped really hard on the log while I was in front of you to launch me and catch me? I got to fly! Wheee!"

She chuckled softly, "You were still barely learning to walk. I'm still thankful you learned to walk so fast though."

Meanwhile, Elsword and Eve immediately led Aisha upstairs, with her demanding to know what this was all about until they arrived to their room. Blocking the door they closed behind them, the Captain and his loyal Lieutenant turned to face their prisoner, who stared at them with frustration on her face. They stared at her for awhile, both with their arms slightly crossed in a manor that definitely signaled to Aisha that she was in trouble with her friends at this rate.

"What do you guys want...?" she asked slowly.

"Hey Eve! Look at that table!"

"Yes...it is rather flat..."

"You're no bigger!" protested Aisha.

"Eh, actually she is..." Elsword chuckled.

"Seriously! Why did you two pull me from dinner?"

"Well you looked like you had a rather good idea when you were getting up," Eve pointed out.

"Well I don't!"

"My sister shrunk. She's two inches tall and _still _has bigger breasts than you."

"What does any of this have to do with breasts?" Aisha demanded, "Your sister shrunk! What does that have to do with me?"

"I've seen shotglasses with a bigger cup size," Eve murmured.

"Why you-!"

Aisha's hand slammed across Elsword and Eve's right cheeks. After Elsword yelped, Eve's hand crashed into Aisha's left cheek, causing her to yelp as well. However, the handprint left by Eve was a lot more red than the one on Elsword, not to mention Eve had no sign she'd ever been slapped. As Aisha returned the slap, Eve gave it right back, and this continued on in front of Elsword. He did not, however, make any moves to attempt to end it yet. Not even one.

"My sister...is smaller than a pencil...and you're going tell me that you, the only mage with any chance of causing this...had nothing to do with it? Even considering that you had to be rejected by Chung when he went with my sister?" Elsword pointed out.

"I held no hard feelings. After having you for a brother, God knows she needed a better man in her life," Aisha smirked a bit.

Elsword glared at Aisha for the low blow as Eve received the incoming, ineffective slap...and returned a devastating backhand for the insult of her lover. As Aisha reeled from that a bit, Elsword closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing softly.

"Aisha, your cheek is bigger than your chest. I suggest you explain to me why my sister is less than two inches in height."

Eve's slapping hand hovered in front of her chest, prepared to swing again in the event that Aisha dare slap her or Elsword again. They were all friends here, that was true, but Eve didn't appreciate mistreatment of any type against her or her husband. Aisha sighed slowly, exhaling carefully as she realized she wasn't exactly going to make it out of this one. Rubbing her cheek with one hand and her purple eyes with the other, the Dimension Witch exhaled with a few utterances that were unheard. Facing Eve and Elsword, she swallowed as she met her eyes with at least Elsword's...sort of.

"I made a shrinkage potion...i-it was Rena's idea. We've been trying to help Chung earn Elesis' love, l-like Ara suggested so..."

"So...Ara suggested you guys help Chung...and Rena told you...to shrink my sister?"

"Y-Yes..."

"And you did it?"

"Yes..."

"Are you an idiot?" Eve ended up asking at the same time as Elsword.

"No! And I'm not a tabletop either!"

"Could have fooled me. Well, I better take you back to your room so you can start on a reversal," Elsword sighed.

"W-Wait-! What's the rush? Maybe this will help them."

"How long will it take, Aisha?"

She muttered a bit, "A couple days."

"Go get started then. We'll let Chung take care of Elesis, and prevent her from setting you on fire for what you've done."

"Okay..."

"Make Ara and Rena help you. Also..." Elsword looked at them carefully, "I say this for the sake of all three of you. Elesis loves you all very dearly as friends, and I can prevent her from setting you on fire. However...if something bad happens to her from another disastrous idea...I cannot guarantee I'll get to her before she burns all three of you to a crisp."

Understanding that prospect quite clearly, she ran back downstairs to find Ara and Rena. At this point, Raven, Seris, and Cedric all became extremely confused as the three left the room.

"What's going on up there anyway? Weird games of police or something?"

"They're all having fun of course! Right Mommy?"

"Yes dear...of course they are..."

Raven couldn't help but chuckle again as he helped his wife and son clean the kitchen.

_To dissolving all the clouds  
That's shaded my whole world into a crimson hue.  
I'll help the sun shine through!  
_

"It's going to be okay Elesis. I'll help you break the crimson sky you rest under, if only to show you the blue one I see," Chung murmured once into the night, softly into the night air as a Pichu rested.

* * *

**End of another chapter! Hope you all liked it! The song is Hishoku no Sora's English Lyrics, credited previously in the chapter just before this one. Please see the end ofthe chapter called _Small Fire _to find the credits for that song. I do not own it. **

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, once more, does anyone want any separate stories about Raven, Seris, and Cedric?**


	9. Maiden Outreach

**SEVEN PAGES OF HILARITY**

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR EVERYONE! OVER FOUR THOUSAND WORDS.**

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 8: Maiden Outreach**

_'In the heartless rain...only fires can find their moment to be soft...to maybe let the world try.'_

"H-Hey Chung?"

"Mhm? Oh. Good morning, Elesis."

"I-If it's no trouble, I'm probably going to stick around you until I get my size back..."

"It's no trouble at all. After all, I wouldn't mind if you came back after you did."

She blushed at the grin on his face, shuffling down into his pocket so he wouldn't see. He chuckled at her, sitting up to settle on the edge of his bed as the Pichu leaped into his lap to paw at Chung's pocket. Elesis looked out, then smiled as she softly petted the small creature with a soft sigh. Pleased, the endearing critter jumped from Chung's lap and began to roll around happily. As she giggled ever so slightly at it, Chung just shook his head with a small smile on his face as a knock came to his door. Opening the door, Chung discovered Seris there, waving her snowy white hand with a grin as her long blond ponytail hung fairly around her knees.

"Oh hey Seris," Chung greeted, "-what do you need?"

"Couple of things! We've spotted lightning and an incoming storm, so no one is leaving until that clears up. Also, yesterday evening after Elsword told us about what happened to Elesis, I managed to go out to get a clothing kit to make her an outfit; I believe it should be small enough. Unfortunately, all I was able to manage is sort of like a maid's outfit; it was the only kit I could get," Seris explained.

"Oh..." A blush developed on Chung's face as Elesis began to get angry.

"A maid outfit? Are you serious?" She screamed.

"Would you rather keep wearing a washcloth? Look, Elsword already ordered you a new set of your clothes through the tailor's office for when you get turned back. It was all I could do!"

The Redhaired Knight huffed, "Fine..."

Chung accepted the outfit in his hand, handing it off to Elesis as he brought her to the nightstand by his bed, where her basket was. Verbally requesting for Seris to wait a minute, he let Elesis know he'd leave the room whist she changed. Pichu hopped up on the table beside Elesis' basket, cheerfully loyal to its master no matter what. Smiling at them both, the White Knight of Hamel left the room to speak to Seris, closing his door behind him as Elesis set about to change. The maid's uniform she had wound up with was a standard uniform with lace trims, colored with white and red. The dress, the apron, the stockings, and the hat. She had them all on her body fairly soon, but Chung was taking awhile so she crawled to her basket bed, deciding to rest. Dozing off there, her Pichu remained vigilant at her side. Meanwhile, Chung was posing an idea to Seris.

"It does stick out a bit."

"So...what if we all wore maid or butler outfits so she's not left out?"

Before Seris said another word, a loud cracking scream of thunder rang outside as lightning streaked the sky. A horrified scream rattled loudly throughout the house, that of...Eve? Seris turned a bit, just to watch Eve run out of her bedroom as if it were on fire. Since Elsword shared the room, he immediately came out of the same room, crying out to her in pleading attempts to calm her down. As the nasod continued screaming, shouting, and practically sobbing without the tears, Chung just blinked. Was she...? Of course she was. Lightning wasn't good for robots, metal, or related items. Realizing her drones weren't following her, the onlookers decided they were still in the room she shared with Elsword. As he caught up to his wife, he carefully scooped her into his arms despite the heavyweight, and carefully held her as she curled tightly close to him. Narrowly managing to distribute her weight, he carried Eve back towards their room, but went to Seris and Chung instead before placing his nasod wife back to her feet. Still, she was nervous of the thunder and lightning, so she abnormally sunk closer to him, even closer than what was typical of their marriage; not that Elsword minded.

As the plan spread to Elsword and Eve now, they began to swing the plan into action. Down in her room, Aisha was becoming frustrated with her potion making as it threatened to put her process behind. If she didn't reverse this, Elsword and Elesis, maybe even Chung, would practically destroy her! That was not, just was not, what she wanted out of this day at all. She continued her work until Elsword and Eve arrived. As Ara came out to find Chung and Seris just about to knock on her door, she became involved. Leaving Seris to explain to Ara about the maid outfits, Chung went to tell Raven about it. Taking an umbrella, it was Seris that was sent to quickly get the outfits from the shop not far into Ruben. In fact, she returned rather quickly to distribute the outfits to everyone that needed to wear them. The males consisted of pants, long sleeve button up, short sleeve vest, belt, hat, and socks. The females were the same as Elesis', adorned with lace and all. However, everyone got different colors, although everyone's incorporated at least black or white. Raven's was the only one to be simply black and white. However, his made up for it with some points of a soft gold color; on the buttons and in his own hat. Dressed his white and blue version of the male uniform, Chung went to retrieve Elesis. It was determined they would all meet downstairs in the large, well decorated, and roomy living room, so obviously he had to get her.

"Ngh...what are you wearing?"

"Butler's outfit. Everyone decided to wear butler and maid outfits so you wouldn't be left out."

She chuckled softly, wiping her eyes of sleep, "You look ridiculous, and handsome. Mostly ridiculous."

"Why thank you, my lady. You look beautiful."

"I do not..."

"Yes you do."

Rolling her eyes, the girl sat up, and allowed Chung to take her into his hand. Placing her on his shoulder, he let the Pichu leap up onto his head, where Elesis reached to pet her softly. Soon enough, both settled down on their variable places on Chung before sitting back down when aforementioned male began to head downstairs. There, sitting on various chairs and couches, were the remaining members of the group. Raven in black, white, and gold, holding dear Cedric in a white child's suit. With her arms draped around Raven's shoulders, a hand petting her son's black hair, Seris smiled in her white and light pink version of the uniform. Aisha sat calmly, criss-cross-legged on the couch, wearing purple and white whilst Ara simply sat beside Aisha, her legs crossed in the ladylike fashion; her outfit being happily black and orange. Eve sat on Elsword's lap in a plush red armchair, her outfit black with hot pink much like her current code outfit; Elsword's was handsomely black and red. Rena sat in another chair, laying across the middle, face up with her legs draped over one arm. Thereby, she was sitting sideways, leaning against the back of the chair with her side.

Elsword's arms were still holding his wife, and no one really questioned the nasod's fear of lightning or thunder. It was a bit understandable, despite Eve's fearless nature. With her cuddled up in her husband's arms, no one really saw much reason to worry anymore as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and she sank softly against him, resting her head on his shoulder. In the end, they looked rather protective of one another. Though she looked slightly more edgy, though Elsword was managing to keep her at ease. Elesis sighed in discontent on Chung's shoulder as he sat in another armchair with her and the Pichu. The Pichu flailed in greeting, squalling in cheerful piii sounds, with excitement in her heart around the others.

"Piii! Pichu pii~!" it squalled.

"Yeah...hey everyone," Elesis murmured.

"Elsword, I slept with your sister last night," Chung laughed softly.

"Hah! Nice one!" Elsword laughed.

Elesis facepalmed, "Idiots."

"What? You were in my pocket, so you were sleeping with me."

"Yay sleeping buddies!" cheered Cedric.

After temporarily staring at a laughing and clapping Cedric, the group joined the child's actions as Seris pecked his head and Raven's cheek. Chung smiled over at Elesis, whom looked away a bit in some type of disdain. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bit...happy. It was nice...being cared about sometimes. Maybe she would be better off opening up. But then again...maybe not... She sighed sadly, a cloudy depression over her eyes.

"How is our new couple?" teased Raven.

"No comment," complained Elesis.

"She's a bit stubborn," Chung explained.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"How cute," Rena giggled.

"Weirdos," Aisha muttered.

Chung just chuckled softly and Elesis groaned a bit, rolling her eyes. Pichu cheered excitedly as the thunder clapped and the lightning screamed across the sky as Eve bellowed out another startled cry. Cut off by Elsword's lips, the scene earned more grumbling from his slightly ruffled sister...and got worse when Ara daringly called a game of truth or dare. The action surprised everyone, considering that truth or dare in the ElGang house was never suggested by her; she was usually one to flow along with things. Aisha seconded the vote immediately, Cedric cheered...despite not knowing at all what this game was. Seris applauded the idea, Raven shrugged, and everyone unanimously decided that it was what they would do for a while. Ara was selected to do the first question, so she began thinking for sometime about who to ask. Finally, she clapped and smiled, settling herself so she could give out her first one.

"Aisha, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken," smirked Elsword.

"Shut up," the mage retorted.

"Any new boyfriends, Aisha?" the female martial artist smirked a bit.

Aisha sighed, blushing as she fiddled with her hands in her lap and the rest of the stared at her in complete surprise. Aisha had a new boyfriend? What? Wow... Everyone was surprised, and now looking at her, practically staring halfway into her soul to find out. The purple haired girl sighed and shook her head, a fierce blush developing on her face..

"Fine, fine...I'm dating Allegro now. H-He asked me out yesterday."

"Aww! How cute!" cheered Ara.

"Precious!" Rena giggled.

"Nice job," Chung complimented.

"I wonder how he puts up with you," Elsword smirked, then chuckled, "-nice job, Aisha."

"Elsword! Truth or dare!" Aisha sprung.

"Dare!" he called back.

"I dare you to trade maid and butler uniforms with Eve!"

"W-What!" he cried.

"Wait...what?" Eve inquired.

"Go now! Shoo! Go trade!" teased the mage.

Elsword sighed, picking up Eve, and carrying her off to the bathroom as the remainder of the group chuckled a bit at the terms of such a dare. Poor Elsword, in a hot pink and black maid uniform, with Eve in a red and black butler outfit. This was...sure to be interesting in the end, in some sort of way. As the group chatted, Elsword and Eve stood back to back in the bathroom to trade clothes. As his wife passed over the last of the maid uniform, her husband added in the final piece of the butler. Groaning loudly, he shook his head at the girlish uniform he held now, and sighed as Eve patted his shoulder with a gentle love. It signaled that she would not judge him for this, and surely would stand by him for this..and for anything else they may go through, good or bad.

The truth of such made him happy, so Elsword soon emerged side by side with her, their outfits switched. To top it off, they even switched places in the chair, as a blushing husband sat in his wife's lap. Smirks on their faces, Aisha stared on at the basically unfazed pair now, before giggling a bit. Eve smiled softly, closing her eyes as Elsword leaned on her. He chuckled softly and pecked his wife's cheek, straightened the maid uniform skirt, and provided an epic point to Raven across from him.

"Raven! Truth or dare!"

"Dare," the father sighed calmly.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Seris!"

A bright blush emerged on Seris's face as Cedric cheered, "Yay! Mommy and Daddy get to visit a good place for seven minutes!"

Raven's face darkened completely red as he exhaled slowly, then whispered to Seris quietly.

"Seris, what have you been teaching our kid?"

"Careful innocent white lies," She whispered softly, "-don't worry."

Sighing in some relief, the man gently set Cedric aside before sweeping Seris up into his arms. Whirling in a circle with her in his arms, he gave her a deep kiss to the delight of his son, before carrying her off to the closet, leaving their child clapping excitedly with the ElGang around him. As Elsword called the vow to come get them in seven minutes, most of the group went quiet with the exception of a clapping and cheerful child named Cedric. Meanwhile, Seris and Raven squeezed into the closet...before he began drowning the woman in kisses on about every inch of skin he could possibly reach. Squeaking and squalling, the love of his life began returning the favor...starting their seven minute kissing session in a cramped closet space. Cedric just sat there clapping, not questioning the various squeals of his mother from Raven reaching some of the ticklish spots. Elsword slightly facepalmed and Eve just laughed, Ara shaking her head a bit as Aisha sighed in boredom with Rena giggling. Elesis grumbled a bit, her cheeks reddening as Chung just accepted the sounds as they were. It was obvious they weren't getting it on anyway, they wouldn't risk making sounds of that nature for their boy to question. Eve found herself petting Elsword's hair, shuddering a bit as the thunderclap and lightning announced themselves...again.

"So Elesis," Elsword smiled, "-what did you and Chung do last night?"

"We talked and he let me sleep in his shirt pocket," Elesis replied.

"Yeah," Chung nodded.

Her brother accepted this, nuzzling Eve a bit as he lay his head in the crook of her shoulder, attempting to remind her he wasn't going to let the lightning get to her. She smiled and rested her head against his, to the point Rena commented for them to get a room. They laughed it off though as Elsword finally got up from his position. It was time to retrieve Seris and Raven, so he knocked on their closet and let them out. No more ruffled than typical, and in fact looking quite normal, the two regathered themselves around their son, holding the boy close to them with his delight in tow. Now the one to do the next truth or dare, Raven adjusted himself and smiled.

"Alright. Rena, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...truth please."

"Okay. Who's older, you or Eve?"

Eve chuckled softly and smirked a bit as Rena sighed quietly, shaking her head. Raven sighed softly, having taken then smarter route instead of acting on the chance to ask for an exact age number.

"I'm older," she finally stated.

"The Elven race has been around for a very long time," Eve pointed out.

"True," the remainder of the group stated understandingly as Rena giggled softly.

"Alright," the elf clapped, "Chung! Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare," He replied.

"Oh this is got to be good," Elsword commented.

"Says the guy in a female maid uniform," retorted Rena with a smirk.

"Hey! Blame Aisha!" he yelped.

"I think he's still handsomely wonderful," Eve stated.

"Aww," cheered the group.

"Okay! Chung, I dare you to put the Pichu under your shirt!"

"...what?" Chung's eyes widened, "Please tell me...you realize...that thing discharges severe amounts electricity when threatened, right? It could kill me!"

"Dare is a dare."

"Oh that poor Pichu," grunted Elesis.

"You...have got to be..."

"Piiiiiii!" screamed the Pichu, looking at Rena in horror, "Pichu piii! Piiiiiiiiii! Piii, pichu piii!"

"I swear she just cursed you out," the shrunken female laughed, amused.

"Pichu pichu piiiiiiiiiiii!" it cried again, shaking its head before leaping off of Chung's head and scampering away as fast as it could possibly run.

"Not very popular with the ladies, Chung?" Seris inquired, grinning a bit as she did.

Chung facepalmed at that, while Raven broke down laughing on his wife's shoulder, and even Elsword bust out laughing. Elesis sighed, shaking her head a bit as she remained there on his shoulder.' "Guess Elesis goes down your shirt instead," stated Rena.

"What?" cried Chung, turning red.

"Oh. My. God. Wow!" Elsword started laughing harder.

"Elsword, you're going to explode if you keep laughing this hard," Eve sighed.

Elesis was slowly becoming red...and redder...and redder...and redder as the group continued laughing. Chung exhaled slowly, a blush developing on his face. There was no getting out this time, Elesis wasn't even protesting. He wasn't sure why, although the reason was that Elesis had...quite immediately...lost her notice of how to even bother protesting at all. She didn't realize much of what was even happening...until Chung bit the bullet, unbuttoned the top button, and carefully dropped Elesis down inside of the royal blue long sleeve. Her red eyes snapped over and she squirmed, struggling to figure out exactly how to handle this. She could hear everyone outside now.

"Oh my God he did it," Aisha murmured.

"Wow..." Raven could be heard, along with a slap that sounded like he had facepalmed.

"Mommy! Look! You can see Miss Elesis' outline."

"Can she even breathe in there?" Seris wondered.

"The fabric seems breathable enough..." Rena stated.

"This feels weird..." sighed Chung.

"Is she okay in there?" asked Eve, "She looked rather freaked out before getting dropped in there."

"Eh, sis is strong enough," Elsword explained.

"Yeah but your sis is wrapped in gauze," stated the White Knight.

"...oh right. Sis! You okay in there?"

Elesis managed to find her voice, "Y-Yeah...I-I'm j-just fine..."

"See? I told you she was fine."

Elesis wriggled a bit, finding herself face to face with...muscle. Quite a bit of it in fact...wow. Chung sure had some nice...what was she thinking! Choking on her air that she had wound up holding in her awe, she struggled around as she blushed harshly. What was she doing thinking like that? She couldn't think like that! No...no...she wasn't supposed to fall in love. No...no...that couldn't happen...she couldn't let that...! She shook herself off, and then found herself wondering...if that would really be so wrong to...finally let herself... No! Of course it would be! She could die in battle someday...or burn him...or...or...

A loud crack rang from within his shirt...

"Elesis!" cried Chung.

"Sis?" called Elsword.

Her cheek stung slightly...her hand flush upon it. She had just crashed her hand right dead into her cheek. The Redhaired Knight...had slapped herself in the face. Why was she being stupid while thinking about all this stuff? They were normal fears...but she needed to heal. She hadn't meant to burn Elsword...and he had already demanded hugely for her to leave that scar on her heart behind. It would be hard...but couldn't she try? She could at least let them fight beside her...being along in a ring of fire under a crimson sky was cruel... The rain continued outside, silence outside the shirt now as Chung stared at the lump in his shirt. Elesis closed her eyes for a moment, thinking quietly to herself for awhile, before speaking.

"What are you waiting for? Chung, ask someone."

"S-Sis?" stammered Elsword a bit.

"H-Hey..." Chung murmured.

"Do it," Elesis stated.

"Eve, truth or dare?" he finally asked.

"Dare," responded Eve.

"I dare you to dance while holding Elsword in your arms!"

Laughing at the dare, his sister found herself working around until she finally poked her head out from a space between two buttons and smirked softly at the scene. Standing up, collecting her blushing, crossdressed husband in her arms, Eve stood up. Immediately twirling, Elsword yelped and cling to her outfit a bit as Eve jumped backwards, spiraling a bit through the air. Bowing deeply for a moment, she sashayed in a line, before alternating her legs in an outward pump motion. With Elsword clutching her for dear life at this point, she bent epically to the side with him in her arms...gently then pressing her lips to his. As the group, including Elesis, applauded them, she sat back down with Elsword, wasting no time in speaking her question out.

"Elesis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied Elesis.

"I dare you to let Chung take you out of your shirt so you can sing a song."

"Sing, eh?" she murmured, "O-Okay..."

As Chung lifted her to his shoulder, Elesis sighed slowly. Closing her eyes, trying to center herself, she wrote herself to ease as she tried to settle the clouds in her mind. _Just for this moment..._

**"****A broken moonless dawn...**

** Not a soul in failing sight**

** Wondering if anyone hears **

** These breaking screams in my heart**

** Winding to a heartless wail**

** The shattered shards of an unknown fire," **She began slowly, carefully.

Most of the group was a bit shocked. That was...quite a voice...

_"Failing to see_

_ That you were there all the while!_

_ This fire of mine..._

_ This burning light in me..._

_ I do not see...where I am going..._

_ Don't let go..._

_ Don't let go...!" _she cried.

"Sis..." Elsword gasped a bit.

"Wow..." whispered Raven.

Tears started themselves on Elesis' face, a pink tint on it as well. She swallowed a bit as she carefully let these words in. She had never heard this song...she had never wrote this song...this song didn't exist...and she did not care...because she was bringing it to life. Even if it was strange...

**"My screams have made me hoarse**

** My scars have run me tattered**

** But I know my ways...**

**They have made me wise...**

** I may have shut down...**

** But I didn't give up!"**

She paused, swallowing her tears as Chung's eyes widened at the voice she had. It wasn't crystal clear, it wasn't perfect, it wasn't even on key in some places. But for Chung...it was...so nice.

_"The crimson sky looming over me..._

_ No one else knows its there..._

_ I may be alone there..._

_ I do not care...I do not see the end..._

_ But I shall rise...I shall rise..._

_ Like the fallen phoenix._

_ On my feathers, I cry..._

_ Ablaze I order the ashes within my soul..._

_ Someone...someone please find me..._

_ Don't let go..._

_ Don't let go...!"_

She drew the note, screaming it to the ceiling as everyone stared on now, silently. No one had a single word to say for this. Everything amassed in Elesis' heart...it all had come...to this.

**"****A broken moonless dawn...**

** Not a soul in failing sight**

** Wondering if anyone hears **

** These breaking screams in my heart**

** Winding to a heartless wail**

** The shattered shards of an unknown fire...**

**But the fire isn't out...**

** For it has only begun...**

** Don't let go...**

** Don't let go...**

** The ashes will rise...one more time..."**

As she finished her note, the room danced with silence as the rain, thunder, and lightning splashed around outside. She lay her hand on her heart, sighing slowly in some mark of relief as everyone gaped at her in amazement.

"Sis..."

"Elesis..."

"Wow..."

"That was..."

"Mommy! Miss Elesis' voice is pretty!"

"I...cannot disagree with that..."

"My God..."

"Elsword, that's it. I'm marrying your sister."

"Go ahead...I'll be the best man."

"H-Hey! Don't plan my wedding for me!"

"Sorry sis but...wow. I didn't even know you could sing like that."

"Whatever. Ara! Truth or dare!"

So under the lightning streaked skies, the night just went on with a rising phoenix...the Blazing Heart knew this would not come easy. But her outreach had to begin...if anyone would shatter that sky.

* * *

**A companion story to this, dealing with Cedric's view of this household, has been started. It will not be updated as rapidly as this. It is named Anecdotes of a Small Child.**

**It is told from Cedric's POV, mainly about him and his parents.  
**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The song Elesis sings is an original BY ME. I know it isn't well written, but I never claimed to be a song writer peeps. :)**

**Love you all! Reviews are loved.**


	10. The A B C Game (Shortened ChTitle)

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 9: Alphabetical Betterment against Complications (ABC)**

_'Alter broken concern differently everyday for good hearted incendiary jokesters killing lamentation...?'_

"Attention everyone! I need some help with an experiment!" cried Rena.

"Blow hot air somewhere else, I'm sleeping!" yelled Aisha.

"Cut it out Aisha, you need to make that cure!" shouted Elsword.

"Don't fight guys, it's not fun..." sighed Ara.

"Each of you are ridiculous, what are we doing here?" protested Raven.

"Forget it, I'm strangling them all for waking me up," Elesis quipped.

"Geez, shouldn't you get your body back first?" Aisha shot back.

"How cute, I would have it by now if you'd quick sucking face with Allegro for one day of the week!" yelled Elesis.

"I swear, you did that again? You were supposed to have it two days ago Aisha!" cried Elsword.

"Jerks, why don't you try potion making? Huh?"

"Keep forgetting my girlfriend's medicine and I'll lock you in your room _without_ your precious Allegro at all," Chung grumbled.

"Last I recall, didn't you all conclude that it would only take two days and not four?" inquired Seris.

"My God, I asked for help in here!" cried Rena.

"No one cares, Rena! Try again when it's not dawn's buttcrack o'clock!" Elesis called.

"O-Oh my goodness that was both hilarious and mean!" laughed Elsword.

"Pieces of work, the lot of you; don't make me kick every single one of you in the face!" screamed Rena furiously.

"Quit being so loud and just tell us what you want! My child is sleeping, so please..." sighed Raven.

"Really Daddy...I'm awake...I'm...aw-sleepy..." Cedric mumbled.

"Sweetie, go to sleep. Mommy and Daddy are here, I promise," murmured Seris.

"Try earplugs, you might need them," Ara grunted.

"Ugh, I hate you all!" screamed Aisha.

"Very funny Aisha, I told everyone to shut up! I have a sleeping three year old!" yelled Raven.

"Wait honey, wait...mind your voice too love...its okay..."

"X-Ray vision would be nice right now; I think you guys are missing brains," Elsword sighed.

"You know, x-rays would eventually harm us right?" Chung sighed.

"Zoo animals. You all are zoo animals. Now come on and help me. Please..." begged Rena.

There was a long pause as Rena stood in the hallway, having been yelling from there at everyone in their surrounding doors. With the exception of Elesis still sleeping in Chung's room, usually in his pocket, or in the blanket when he didn't have one. It was now, indeed, four days since Elesis had been shrunken...and she was not pleased with Aisha's customer service. Nor was Elsword. Or Chung. The two boys, along with Eve and Elesis, had been going to dungeons as a team lately; save for the fact that Elesis had to be stowed in a pocked and dispense items instead. It was not a role she appreciated, but it was better than being home alone, or being the reason Chung had to stay home.

"Alright, did we seriously just say things in alphabetically arranged lines...?" Rena inquired.

"Believe so...let me see. Attention, blow, cut, don't, each, forget, geez, how, I, jerks, keep, last, my, no, oh, pieces, quit, really, try, ugh, very, wait, x-ray, you, and zoo. Yeah...we definitely did," sighed Elsword.

"Coincidences are the best! This was actually my experiment idea!" the elven archer cheered.

"Don't tell me you're serious...please be lying...please be lying..." prayed Elesis.

"Everyone, I want you all to speak in alphabetic sentences today! The elves at home were never good at it, so I hope you guys are!" cheered Rena.

Elesis cussed under her breath, as Elsword groaned next door, "Forgive me, but why?"

"Good luck everyone!" laughed the elf.

"How are we supposed to do that? Won't that mean we all have to stay together; what of our missions?" Raven asked.

"It's okay, we can all stay home today; there's another storm coming in! We'll call this ABC Storm Day!"

"Just say you're kidding, please..."

"Keep it up guys! We're doing this because we can keep Aisha home to cure the grumpy Elesis! And have fun bettering ourselves against complications!"

"Lost your mind Rena, you have," Elsword commented.

"My question is why are we doing this willingly, while complaining?" asked Eve.

"Not sure...guess it is kind of fun," Chung noted.

"Oh great, I have no excuse now..." whined Aisha.

"Perfect! Now you can cure my sister!"

"Quackers..." grumbled aforementioned mage.

"Really woman? That's what you come up with?" snapped Elesis.

"So we are really doing this right now? Through closed doors?" sighed Seris.

"Truly seems that way. As long as Cedric can sleep, I don't care," muttered Raven.

"Ulterior motives, I sense them...Rena! What have you done?" protested Ara.

"Various reasons!" laughed Rena.

"Well I just want to say that I might have to smack you all in the face," Chung sighed, "-except Eve, Elsword, and Elesis."

"Xylopyrography!" shouted Cedric.

"You...what?" Raven looked at Seris and Cedric confusedly in the silence of everyone else's surprise.

"Zealous in your quest to wake up today, huh?" Seris giggled, "Xylopyrography is the act of engraving designs on wood using a hot poker, by the way."

"And where in the world did you learn that?" cried most of the house, plus Raven, at same time.

"Back a couple months ago, Ceddy and I met a guy that did it. He engraved my name and Ceddy's name into a plate of wood and helped me attach it to my cutlass. Surprised no one's ever saw it," Seris laughed.

"Cedric, you and your mom know some weird people," Elesis sighed.

"Don't I know it! We live in a house of weird people too!" laughed Cedric.

"Everyone just got burned..." Raven smirked a bit as he chuckled.

"Free and weird. Awesome," Chung replied.

"God, you're weird," Elesis sighed.

"Hah, it's okay. You know you love it," he smiled.

"I-I do not!"

"Just kidding! Sis is just kidding!"

"Keep it up! Maybe you two will finally make out!" called Rena.

"L-Lies! It's not like that!" Elesis cried.

"My goodness, its not?" Eve gasped.

"Nah, I think it is," Elsword smirked.

"Oh come on-mhm-!"

"Pff-finally!" cried Aisha.

"Quick! Chung, please tell me you just kissed her!" Ara called.

"R-Really guys? C-Come on..." stammered Elesis.

"So he did!"

"True, I did. And I loved it. It was just difficult since she's tiny."

"Umbrellas! They need to kiss under an umbrella in the rain!" cheered Cedric.

"Very cute idea Cedric!" Raven chuckled.

"What is wrong with you people?" groaned Elesis.

"'Xtreme El Search Party Couples. I can just see the show now," sighed Ara.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! This needs to be done!" squalled Rena.

"Zoo animals is starting to become fitting..." Chung muttered.

"Alright sis! How was that first kiss?"

"Big and slobbery. It took my whole head."

"Cute blush there, love. Sorry though, I couldn't help it."

"Darn it why do you two have to be so cute?" whined Rena.

"Everyone, for the love of God, you all are too loud for me to work!" yelled Aisha.

"Forget your whining, you had tons of time to do this!" Eve called.

"Get to work silly lady!" laughed Cedric.

"How am I supposed to-?"

"I don't think anyone cares, tabletop!" scolded Elsword.

"Jerk!"

"Keep going, it doesn't bug me!"

"Lovely husband of mine, should we teach Chung and Elesis how to make out when Elesis gets her size back?"

"My goodness, my lovely wife, that is a great idea!"

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope!" cried Elesis.

"Oh Elesis, that's a cute blush you got there."

"P-Prince...I mean Chung! Chung! Stop that!"

"Quit being so cute then."

"Really not that cute though..."

"Scarlet cheeks with blazing eyes and ruby hair...your right. You aren't cute, you're beautiful."

"Too much cuteness! Cuteness overload time!" gushed Rena.

"Uhm, is cuteness overload dangerous?" inquired Ara.

"Very not so! Cuteness overload is perfect for your health!" cheered Seris.

"Well then lets have more of it!" laughed Raven

"Xylophones are cute. Too bad we don't have one," Cedric sighed.

"You all are insane!" yelled Elesis.

"Zooming in on details is insane too! Details, details, details," Elsword laughed.

It was sometime later as the group reconvened downstairs as thunder began to strike and a package arrived. Seris squealed about said package and toted it off excited, her husband staying with the group as he held his half-asleep, half-alert young son close. Aisha, meanwhile, was setting up her potion supplies as she sat on one end of the couch. After all, trying to create the cure before Elsword, Elesis, or Chung took her head was rather important. Meanwhile, Seris twirled back in, wearing a pink Snuggie as she squealed excitedly.

"Ah! The Snuggies are here!" she cheered.

"But Elsword, I can't make it any faster! I'll have it done in an hour or something...wait...Snuggies?" Aisha inquired.

"Come on, you can do better than...Snuggies?" Elsword gave Seris the most confused look.

"Darn, that pink is pretty!" Rena exclaimed.

"Everyone...gets...a backwards robe?" Eve questioned.

"For everyone! A pink Snuggie!" squealed Seris.

"Got pink only? Oh God no, help me..." murmured Raven.

"How adorable you'll be, Raven! I even bought a small one for Ceddy! He'll be able to grow into it!"

"I...don't understand...why..." Raven sighed.

"Just do it man...we all have pink..." Elsword grumbled, sliding his on.

"Killer pink. That makes it sound better," Elesis sighed, looking at hers that she could not wear in her condition.

"Look though, it isn't so bad. What do you think Elesis? You can crawl into my sleeves if you want," Chung laughed.

"My God, I look awful..." Raven muttered.

"No, Daddy looks really nice!" cheered Cedric, as his father put the Snuggie for his son on the boy.

"Oh I agree with Cedric," Seris grinned, sliding hers on before kissing her husband.

"Please stop, I look stupid in this already, but I need to focus," Aisha murmured.

"Quit complaining," Elsword sighed, eying her.

"Really now everyone, why don't we watch some horror movies and eat some popcorn?" asked Eve, "We have perfect weather."

"So honestly...I like that idea," Chung responded, helping Elesis nest herself into her Snuggie as he held it in his lap with her; like a lap bed.

"Truthfully, so do I," Elesis answered.

"Uhm, me too!" cheered Ara.

"Very much so," stated Rena, twirling in her own Snuggie.

"Well, I can watch while working. With luck, I can cure Elesis tonight."

"X-rays will have to done to find your bone breaks if you don't," growled Elesis.

"You could be a bit nicer to me," Aisha sighed.

"Zen everyone, zen. Be peaceful!" giggled Ara.

After getting everyone large bowls of popcorn, Seris helped get Cedric to nap, placing earplugs in his ears before she dug up a few horror movies from the shelf. Chung curled up on the couch, holding Elesis in her Snuggie as a space on the couch divided him from Rena, Ara, and a working Aisha. Eve and Elsword compiled into the red armchair, the Nemesis in the lap of the Rune Slayer while Seris and Rena snuggled together on the floor cushions. They held one another and their child protectively, everyone comfortably snuggled up in pink as thunder rolled, rain crashed, and the movie began. It did not begin well..

"Aw man, someone already died!" screamed Rena.

"Because it's a horror movie, duh..." protested Raven.

"Cue severe bloodbath..." Ara nonchalantly pointed at the screen.

"Disgusting! They ripped his skin off!" cried Aisha.

"E-Ewwww...t-that's a lot of...eww..." whimpered Rena.

"F-Forget that, did you see that? He turned his head in a full circle!" yelped Elsword,

"Gross...I heard the bones..." muttered Eve.

"How cruel..." Chung gaped at the screen, wide eyed as he held Elesis.

"I-I hate this already..." grumbled Elesis.

"Just...just be glad we aren't...eating besides...popcorn, right?" Seris stammered.

"K-Keep holding me..." Elesis told Chung, much against her judgement.

"Letting go is not in the cards," Chung stated.

"Mercy no, that...that...that guy's guts are all over the bus!" shrieked Rena.

"No, no, the whole busful has their guts on there," corrected Ara.

"Oh my God, ew!" Aisha quipped loudly.

"Please...please...please don't eat him...oh God it ate him!" Chung cried.

"Quit reminding me!" screamed Elesis.

"R-Really gross..." Eve murmured.

"S-So true...oh God, the eyeballs fell on the floor!" Elsword yelled.

"Too predicta-oh crap that was not predictable!" yelped Ara.

"Ugh, you're telling me?" Seris asked.

"Very glad Cedric is napping," Raven stated carefully.

"Wait, I got the potion done! Pause the movie, its done!"

"X-Rays won't have to be done on you as long as it works," Chung chuckled.

"You better have it, give it to me!" cried Elesis.

"Zeal today...it's so nice to see!" cheered Seris.

As Elesis gulped the contents and grew back, the group smiled in the wake of the paused horrifics and the thunder screaming outside. She sighed in relief, especially upon finding that the maid outfit had grown with her. Still, she shrugged her way into the Snuggie, and happily sat down next to Chung. She still was awkward in trying to work with being with him...but...she was starting to accept it. So when the group started calling for Chung to be properly thanked, there was really only one way Elesis could think to do it. Could she though?

_**Absolutely... **__**B**__**eautifully... **__**C**__**omfortably... **__**D**__**aringly... **__**E**__**ventually... **__**F**__**ormidably... **__**G**__**reatly... **__**H**__**onorably... **__**I**__**nevitably... Jolts keeping light magnified nicely on par quietly residing s**__**o**__**ftly, truly, upon various **__**xeno**__** zealously. **_

Swallowing softly in shy embarrassment, she finally got past it and pressed her lips to his carefully. It wasn't easy, and Chung knew that much as he wrapped his arms around her. Still, despite still seeing her crimson sky...Elesis was ready to work towards breaking it. She knew that blue sky was there. Closing her eyes as she melted, the others cheered in excitement loud enough to drown out the storm outside.

"Alphabetical Betterment against Complications. The A.B.C. Game!" cheered Rena.

"Believe it or not, this was fun," Ara giggled.

"Can't disagree. My sister finally kissed Chung!"

"Dear mercy, they look so happy over there," giggled Rena.

"Even that understates it. We don't exist right now," laughed Eve.

"Finally..." Aisha sighed in relief.

"Great things come by time," Seris smiled.

"Have to agree with that," Raven kissed her forehead.

_She could finally admit that...she had feelings for him too..._

* * *

**Xeno refers to a foreigner or the plural of such. **  
**So foreign zealously is how that one point can read.**

**And yes, I know the early use of Xtreme shouldn't have counted. I had limited options.**

**A companion story to this story series, dealing with Cedric's view of this household, has been started. It will not be updated as rapidly as this. It is named Anecdotes of a Small Child.**

**It is told from Cedric's POV, mainly about him and his parents.**

**Love you all! Reviews are love!**


	11. Smoky Vilgilant Memorial

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Chung and Elesis are currently an experimental pair for me. This is my attempt at seeing how they roll for me. Hope you all enjoy.**

**!This is a sequel of my story, _Relearning the Seraph_. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I'M NOT KIDDING READ THE FIRST ONE. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT SERIS AND CEDRIC, NOT TO MENTION EVENTS CRITICAL TO UNDERSTANDING FINDING THE BLAZING HEART. IT WON'T TAKE LONG TO READ.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, understand I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

**Finding the Blazing Heart concludes...at the end of this chapter. It's been fun!**

* * *

**Finding the Blazing Heart**

**~/~**

**Chapter 10: Smoky Vigilant Memorial**

"_In the end...I can't erase what I've done. But I can go on. One day...I'll face you one more time...!"_

"Hey Eve...I have a question..."

"Elesis, I want to show you something."

"Where did Aisha go? Actually, better yet, where are Rena and Ara as well?"

"I think Aisha stuck them on blind dates and is going on a triple date with them."

"Huh? Well who are the lucky dates?"

"Obviously Allegro is one. But I think Lento and Glave are the other two."

"Glave! Who agreed to that?"

"I don't know. He and Rena are probably close in age group, so maybe that?"

"Oh boy...that sounds really..."

"Mommy! They're going to have fun, right?"

"Uh...yes. Yes. Yes, of course they are."

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one that taught him that."

"Taught me what?"

"E-Everything you know, of course."

"Yes! Because Mommy and Daddy are good teachers!"

"R-Right..."

In their room, Eve was sitting in a small throne she had constructed...and often constructed at the end of long dungeons. She looked up at Elsword, her hand on the necklace he gave her all those weeks back. It felt like yesterday she had lost herself to the seraph code for the sake of her race, after receiving this necklace. In a way...she believed that both this necklace and her bind to Elsword had bought her back to him. That thumping heartbeat in her ears when Elesis had slammed her head against Elsword's chest. The truth in what she had said that time back. How much she truly loved Elsword and what he symbolized for her...what he meant to her...what he would always mean to her. Yet, Eve could still remember a time, so long before the seraph code, where love wasn't something she understood or cared about. Where all that had mattered...was her foolish desires of raising a healthy race. Sure, she still wanted to revive her race, and every queen needed a king...but who was to say that she couldn't be in love with her king at the same time? Who was to say anymore...that her king couldn't be Elsword? Yeah...he was human...and that probably wouldn't truly revive the race she wanted. In fact, she wasn't so sure what it would induce...if anything. However...she questioned how much it mattered. She still remembered a time...when it had. She closed her eyes though, abandoning this train of thought as she looked at Elsword.

"Yes, Elsword?"

"I wanted to ask...what King Nasod meant to you..."

She stopped right then, her golden eyes dimming as her thought process struck straight into a wall. With a single sentence, Elsword had destroyed any semblance of a thought she had. She slowly reached into the winds of her mind, the spirals of bits, bites, and matrices. Swallowing carefully, regaining herself from the loss of mind as Elsword sat on their bed, his wedding ring that matched hers resting on his hand. She had known that day they tied the knot that he was her king, she had just coordinated it in a different manner and design that what was being run in her thoughts. For King Nasod had merely been a means to regain her race. She had not truly loved him...had she? She was not so sure. To be truthful, she couldn't see how she ever could have. He was so corrupted, so determined to finish that war that he had slapped her. Eve shivered in recollecting the day her body had hit the wall of the Altera Core. Cared about him? Maybe. Anything beyond that, probably not. She was, however, sure of the means to answering Elsword's question.

"King Nasod was the last chance I had to keep my race. I put the remainder of my energy into him...in the hopes that I could save the shambles of our race from the war we had made. But he was not the King that I knew...he was corrupt...he did not even know me by the end of his days. He hit me Elsword. Into the wall of the Altera Core, where you and your friends found him. I did not belong by his side...and raising him was my turn of failure. I should have known, but I was betrayed by my wishes to have my race back. Every single nasod you and your friends killed...they were not the nasods I knew. They were not the beings I lived so many of hundreds of years with. They were failed, they were faulty, they were corrupted. They were not my race any longer, Elsword; not the race I loved. After I was struck down by my own King...I no longer needed him. I needed a friend...and that...that was when you came. You told me you wouldn't hurt me, though you could have easily destroyed me...and then said you wanted to be my friend."

"_**It's okay...we won't harm you...I'll be your friend. So you won't be alone, okay?"**_

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes**_

_**To start a new day.**_

_**This broken heart can still survive**_

_**With a touch of your grace.**_

_**Shadows fade into the light.**_

_**I am by your side,**_

_**Where love will find you.**_

Elsword just looked at her, utterly shocked and speechless. It had...meant that much to her? He hadn't realized it those years back, especially since Eve had slapped him when he had first found her. He had never known that the King had ever hit her...but it made him wish he could kill the King Nasod once more just for doing that to her. That didn't matter though...what mattered now was that Eve was fine and safe now. He rose from his seat on the bed, kneeling like a knight to his queen, before tightly hugging Eve to him where she sat. Small tears soaked his cheeks slightly as Eve choked on air in slight surprise.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, my queen..."

Eve smiled softly, laying her hands on his back, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you..." She paused slowly, before exhaling softly, "-my king. I'll protect you too...always..."

_Little did they know, they had been heard..._

"Raven...sweetheart...there's something I want to do..."

Meanwhile, on a cliff in the Bethagara Falls, a Pichu squalled excitedly as it sat atop a certain Redhaired Knight's head. They felt as if they could touch the beautiful sky above, a young White Knight beside them named Chung. It was a beautiful sight to overlook, but even in her strangely decent understanding of her somewhat-boyfriend...Elesis could not understand a single possible reason they would be up here. It was so high up and that fall did not look healthy if something stupid happened. Pichu just kept being Pichu though while Elesis looked at the person she had come to...well, trust with her life...and like. Well...not like but the...oh bah, she didn't want to deal with the word phrasing. He did, finally, turn to her after a long minute.

"Okay Elesis. Burn me."

"What? Why would you tell me to do that? How dare you!" She yelled, looking appalled.

"Pichu pii!"

"I'm serious. Throw a fireball at me. The same thing you did to Elsword."

"Are you an idiot?"

"No. I'm proving a point."

She just stared, before shaking her head and backing away, "N-No...I...I can't do that..."

"Elesis."

"W-What..."

"Burn. Me."

"No! Please, no..."

He sighed and shook his head, "Elesis. Burn me."

"I said no!" she cried.

Chung looked on at her, his bluegreen eyes firm as he stared into her red eyes, clouded by fear.

"I said burn me; I don't tell you that for no reason. Burn me."

"Chung, I can't do that!"

"Elesis, please! Do it!"

She looked away, wrapping her arms around herself as Pichu remained atop her head softly. Slowly, she lifted a trembling hand, finally throwing Chung what he wanted. It struck perfectly, right where it had struck Elsword so long ago. Chung, however, didn't make a sound; it was in fact with surprise that Elesis turned around to find him still standing. There wasn't even a mark on his armor...his armor! She stared now, wide eyed as he stood there before her while she collapsed to her knees in shock there on that cliff. Pichu came down from her head, nuzzling her head under the young woman's chin.

"But...you're hugely armored...not everyone is..."

"So? Elesis...the point more than anything is...you won't hurt anyone. Elsword, Eve, and myself...everyone in fact. We're all going to be there now to support you. You're not going to go die in battle and leave us all behind...we're going to be there by your side."

Chung chuckled for a moment, looking at the cliff, "You know, Eve saved your brother from this cliff a few times. He used to go chasing monsters, kill them off, and accidentally run right off the cliff. She'd always either catch him, or jump to get him in midair, which would soften his fall on landing. He'd thank her and run right back into battle."

She laughed softly, looking out there, "Sounds like my brother."

"It was always funny. But you know, Eve summed something up real well for me and the others once."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Elsword had come down with a cold during their first month dating anniversary. Eve took it on herself to nurse him to health and we'd usually only get to talk to her about anything once he was asleep for the night; she'd lend us no words if there was a task she had to do for him and barely left his side. So one night, we were all in the kitchen doing a truth or dare thing when she had come in for her break before heading to bed herself. Rena went and asked her to choose a truth or dare, which Eve took truth. Being the brilliant friend she is, Rena asked Eve if she would allow harm to come to Elsword if it meant her race would be revived."

Elesis frowned a bit, "What did she say?"

"Eve said this," Chung coughed a bit, "-'I would not. When you love someone, truly love them, you don't ever let anything happen to them for satisfying your own ambitions. If something about you can hurt them, you fight against it. I used to not know the truth of love...I didn't even know what it was. Now that I know...I also know that I would never let anything I wanted be harmful to Elsword. Nor anything within me.' She meant it too, and we knew it. I swear the table was silent for at least fifteen minutes, didn't even speak until she had long gotten water and left."

"I see..." Elesis murmured slowly, finally looking up at the sky a bit, "I think...I finally see that blue sky of yours...thank you, Chung."

He chuckled softly, "Does it look better, love?"

She blushed, "S-Shut up..."

Taking a deep breath though, as he grinned over at her, she finally nodded, "It does...and..."

She turned a darker red as he glanced at her, her eyes beginning to dart around a bit, before she finally heaved a deep and careful breath. These things were never so easy to say...but it was time. Her long hair flew in the wind, her claymore at her hip as the Pichu squealed in joy. She watched it for a while, Chung's very first gift to her. She had finally chose a name for it...other than Pichu. Stay. It's name was Stay...though she had dared not announce this yet; everyone would question it too much. Then again she had finally kissed Chung earlier in the week so whatever. Closing her red eyes, she reopened them to reveal an unshakable resolve as she finally looked up at Chung.

_**Burn, honey, burn**_

_**Let the fire eat away **_

_**I never liked the look of this town **_

_**Burn it down now**_

_**-/-**_

_**I will burn my dread **_

_**This time I'll grapple down that god of fear **_

_**And throw him into hell's fire **_

_**Burn my dread **_

_**I'll shrug the pain **_

_**And run till I see the sunlight again...**_

_**-/-**_

_**Hurry up and save me**_

_**Hurry up and save me**_

_**Hurry up and save me**_

_**Hurry up and save me**_

_**I just wanna feel alive**_

_**And I do when I'm with you**_

"Chung...I love you..."

He blinked for a bit, amazed to finally hear it, but smiled, "And I love you, Elesis."

Stay could only squeal in delight as she watched Elesis and Chung share a kiss there. It made the Pichu extremely happy inside, and the spiky eared darling no longer could restrain it's happy cheers. She had earned her name from her master's resolve to finally stay strong, stay happy, and most of all, let Chung stay beside her. In the end, her name meant a lot as the night went on with the triple date, the clifftop conversation, and the royal chat...as Seris and Raven arranged an event. They were found as Rena, Aisha, Ara, Chung, and Elesis returned from their various escapades.

"I can't believe you set me up with Glave!" screamed Rena.

"Oh come on! I didn't know he was going to be creepy all evening!"

"He's Glave, he's always creepy," Elesis pointed out.

"What she said," Chung replied.

"See! Even they know it! You had Ara spend the day with Lento and you left me with Glave! Glave! What was your bright idea there?"

"Ladies, ladies, shut up," Raven sighed, "-Seris and I have something for everyone."

"Where's Elsword and Eve?" asked Ara.

Elsword and Eve emerged not long after, Eve's head on his shoulder as she hovered by him.

"Here," Elsword grinned in reply as Eve smiled.

"Okay. Seris, would you like to start?" Raven smiled, holding his son in his arms.

"Absolutely. Okay, so I sent Raven to pick up a few things in town today. Incense, lighters, and medium prayer cards with plastic sleeves."

"_**And so I pray**_

_**Here alone in my mind**_

_**Under a soothed mind**_

_**That you will hear my cry.**_

_**So I pray to God...for you..."**_

"Seris came up with the idea...she wants us to lift some of our mental burdens. Some of the things we think too hard on. Like me, thinking on how I lost her and Cedric for three years. Elesis, on how she accidentally burned Elsword. But also on the difficulties we are having finding who we are after, and our hopes those people are safe; such as Chung's father, or Ara's brother. Not to mention things we are trying to save by regaining the El, such as Rena's world. To remember those we may have lost, such as Eve's King Nasod and most of her race...or my friends that died while fighting by me and Seris. Anything we dwell on, worry for, remember, pray for...anything. We are remembering those things tonight."

Seris came around, handing everyone two incense sticks, one lighter, one incense holder, one card, and one small marker. Slowly, everyone looked at the picture of an angel on the card, before uncapping their markers to write down their releases; their lifting burdens. Raven sat down beside Seris to do his own, as she even did one herself.

_**'My race is in my heart...one day, I will find them again. But I will do it on my terms...with Elsword by my side.'**_

_'I know I will find the El...and save my world. I must...I promised the elder.'_

_** 'I will stay by my queen and my friends...I will protect them all...and restore this world.'**_

_'I won't let my past haunt me anymore...she has come back...it's time to go on.'_

_** 'I will find my brother...I will save him from the demon he has become.'**_

_'I will retrieve my father, I won't let him destroy the world alongside something he hates.'_

_** 'What I did was long ago. It may be permanent on him...but I shall not let it **__**withhold**__** me!'**_

_'I will stay strong by my husband and child. Nothing will hold me back from them ever again.'_

_**'I will regain my powers and become the mage I am meant to be!'**_

As Seris helped them sleeve the cards in the plastic, she then had them arrange the holders on top of the cards, lying them flat on the ground, before having them light their two incense sticks. Held by the holders, the group watched the smoke slowly rise into the evening air, slowly relieved as they understood these burdens were to drive them, not hold them back. As they requested safety for those they loved, and the worlds they came from. As they begged for the rest of any they may have lost. Whilst they cried for everything to turn, and understood the things they could not dare to change. It solidified within them...that everything would eventually turn out. And under the moon they sat, with a Pichu squalling in joy as the home-based couples held one another to the joy of a child.

"I love you Eve."

"I love you Elsword."

"I love you Seris."

"I love you Raven."

"Love you Daddy! Love you Mommy!"

"I love you Elesis."

"I love you Chung."

"Pichu piiii!" cheered Stay

"I love my Allegro."

"It looks like I'm with Lento now..."

"Ugh! I'm still single!" screamed Rena.

**_On the smoke danced, in the winds of an endless evening sky..._**

**_Fin._**

* * *

**The songs, in order of appearance are...**

**_What About Now_, by Daughtry  
(I consider it a sort of theme for Eve, as well as the ElsEve pairing. I actually have a story about that, called _What About Now Eve?_ on my profile.)**

_**Wildfire, **_**by Sonata Arctica**

_**Burn My Dread,**_** from Persona 3**

_**Hurry Up and Save Me, **_**by Tiffany Giardina**

**The final poem like item, And So I Pray, is an except from me written by me.**

**This concludes Finding the Blazing Heart's finale. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews are love. And I love you all, my fellow readers.**


End file.
